Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Sora's Story
by SoraxLight
Summary: The story of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance told from Sora's Point of View
1. Chapter I: Beyond the Sea

**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance**

**Chapter I: Beyond the Sea**

The smell of salty air. The bright sun smiling down on us. My heart felt a familiarity. It was the Destiny Islands. Riku and I were back home. We were working on the raft all over again. My hopes were set high this time. And I couldn't help but smiling at the sea.

"But how far could a raft take us?" I asked, thinking of all the adventures we were about to have.

"Who knows?" Riku's eyes were deadlocked on the sea as well. I think he was feeling the same as I was. "If we have to, we'll think of something else." He finished. And thus, we had begun on the raft.

It was such hard work under the heat. So I took lots of naps, and I was always busted for it. But that's Riku for you, always keeping me on my feet. So I was put in charge of the food. It wasn't too hard finding some eggs, mushrooms, fish and all that stuff. So I stuck to it. But whenever I looked back. I felt something was missing, perhaps somebody I knew?

As the days passed, the raft was finally finished! I was super excited to see the new worlds. My mind drifted as I made my way to the islands, sneaking out my window in the middle of the night. Mom would be worried sick. But that would not stop me.

But the sky was darker than usual...

"A storm's coming!" I yelled over the howling wind.

"I know. The waves are getting steep." my friend said calmly next to me as another crack of lightning filled the air.

I kneeled down to get a closer look at the water, making sure the raft wouldn't sink. My heart was racing. What would happen if the raft sunk? My stomach couldn't take that thought.

"Furl the sail." Riku turned back to the sail as he said it.

"Right" I nodded, keeping my worry inside.

Just then, a large gust of wind destroyed our raft, sending the sail flying. I let out a yell as I toppled over and blocked my face from any wood that could wound me badly.

I got back on my feet quickly as I rethought the situation.

"Riku!" I called out over the rampaging winds. I felt worry, but my eyes locked onto him just a couple yards away.

He looked up to meet my eyes. "I'm fine!" he panted. "What's that?"

I then realized the whirl pool forming just next to us. Could things be worse? Yeah. The whirl pool became a funny looking purple/black color. And then out of nowhere, a large figure arose from the water, followed by hectic laughter. It was Ursula.

"Oh, he was right. Those wretched guppies are here." She smirked down at us. "Well, it's about time we settled the score!"

"Ursula? But how – Is this the test?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Come on! You can work it out later!" Riku yelled back to me.

"All right!" I summoned the keyblade to me, ready for action. But then I remembered. I lost all my abilities so I can start anew. Well, I've learned before, I've got it this time.

"Sorry, dearies, but I won't fall for that trick!" The large woman called down to us.

And just like that, she took a swoop at the piece of wood I was standing on. My reflexes told me to hit her hand away. She yelped in pain.

"Sora, go for her face!" Riku called to me, sending another tentacle back down to the water. "I'll keep her at bay!"

So I did my best, trying to use fire and blowing it at her. It worked well enough, because well...she disappeared.

Riku jumped to the piece of wood I was standing on, but a current knocked us off our feet. So we sat on our fours as the storm kept raging.

"Whoa!" we yelled simultaneously as a current brought us downstream. Our raft – or what was left of it – began shaking like crazy, threatening to topple over any second.

Another current came our way. I yelled as the raft flipped right over us, plunging us both into the deep water.

Sinking, sinking, deeper into the dark water. My mind went blank as I watched Riku sink with me. Would we ever surface? My lungs felt like a weight had been placed on them. And one by one I watched the bubbles filled with air pop...

Then suddenly, a light appeared before us. It was shaped like a keyhole. I felt consciousness slip away as the keyblade reappeared in my hand, knowing what to do.

Both of our keys aimed at the light away from us, and began to glow, sending rays of light at the keyhole. And then...well, our bodies began to glow as we fell into the light.

In the distance, something didn't feel right... Like something – or someone was watching us. It looked like a man in a cloak... A sharp wave covered his face.

"This world has been connected."


	2. Chapter II: Traverse Town

**Chapter II: Traverse Town**

My eyes reopened to a new world. My mind was still a bit foggy from what just happened. I remembered Yen Sid sending us on our Mark of Mastery exam...then we were at the islands. And we made a raft, but then...then Ursula came and our raft sunk.

My head jolted up. "Huh? This is..." I looked back and forth at the scenery. "Traverse Town." I finished. I then looked down and noticed my clothes were different.

"Hey, what's with my clothes?" I asked, confusion apparent in my voice. "Must be more of Master Yen Sid's magic." I shook my arm, looking at the changes in appearance. My clothes seemed a bit more dark. And there was a white X on my chest. It looked like both of my outfits combined in a way...

I tapped my shoes on the ground, making sure they would be easy to run in. I examined myself in the quiet air. But then I remembered...

"What happened to Riku?" I asked out loud. I ran to the ledge in a panic. "Riku! Hellooo? Rikuuu!" I called as loud as possible. But the answer I got was quite unfriendly.

"Shut it." Said a calm, collected voice. I looked up to the direction of the sound. "Talk about noise..."

I then saw him, but, was he floating?!

"WHOA!" I lost my balance and fell down. I felt pretty winded and a bit goofy. I held my head as I stumbled back up. I think I had a head ache coming on.

My eyes traced back to a boy who looked around my age. He wore baggy clothes and a large set of headphones. His hair was a blond/orange color and his eyes were blue. But his dull expression was what stood out most.

"Sora, right?" he asked, confirming my name. W-wait a second...

"Yeah, but, uh... how do you know that?"

He grabbed my hand and flipped it over to look at my palm. "Looks like you're not a player."

"A player?" I asked.

"C'mon, keep up. In the Game." He then revealed his palm, which had a red clock reading 43:10 "Players get marked with the time limit." He looked back up from our palms. "And this Game, I can't afford to lose. I need my Game partner."

I pondered this. He needed a Game partner... I guess I could help him out.

"Okay..." I smiled and put my hands at the back of my head. "I don't know about any 'Game,' but can I help?"

"What? Time out. Do you trust every total stranger you meet?" his eyes looked wide and skeptical "Look-sorry, you're no good. You're not a Player. And my pact's with someone else."

"Okay, so we can't be partners. Why don't I just help you out as your friend?" I offered happily.

"Now we're friends?" I turned around "It's not that easy."

I placed my hands on my hips and leaned over, a grin still on my face. "Not saying it is, but.. you could make it easier."

"Yeah, sounds great. Whatever." his voice sounded lame, but he isn't driving me away.

"Cool! Lead the way."

He then took a running leap at one of the light posts and swung around it. It was so cool! He then leaped to a railing and glided on it, leaping to a rooftop and disappeared behind it.

I ran ahead, completely amazed. I laughed, eager to try it out.

Alright...so my first attempt was kind of bad, seeing as I drew a lot of attention while leaping at the pole and getting my foot caught around it. I then fell over and looked silly. And again, I got a lot of attention from it.

I quickly got back up. It was really embarrassing. But even so, I tried again. I took a running leap at the pole, got a grasp, spun around once and let go. Launching myself on my butt.

I heard the laughter and scratched my head. Smiling nervously back at them as a bit of sweat trickled down my face.

"Just let loose, kid!" Some guy with a video camera said with a grin. My mouth twitched. How unfriendly! I'll show them!

I took one last leap at the pole. I then swung for a couple seconds, gaining speed. I let go and landed on the railing. This was a lot easier then expected.

The rail made a metallic noise as my shoes glided over them. I then jumped to a wall, and bounced to another. How fun! My grin surfaced again as I hopped around town, chasing the other boy.

It took a while but I finally caught up to him standing around.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." but as I said it, a little portal appeared next to us and some creature fell out. Then we were surrounded within seconds.

"Dream Eaters!" he shouted to me.

"That's a weird name." well, I've never heard of it. But it's a name, I guess.

He turned to face me again "Not me. Them." he gestured to the creatures surrounding us.

I glanced around, feeling like an idiot. "Right. I knew that!" I said, trying to play it cool.

Then they boy summoned what looked to be a cat. It charged at one of the dream eaters and hit it real hard. Then it took off.

The boy chased after it. Then turned to me "Don't let 'em surround us! Let's split up!"

"Got it!" I nodded and pulled out my keyblade.

"Oh uh, and... It's Neku."

"Huh?"

He turned his head. "Neku Sakuraba. You asked."

"Neku Sakuraba." I repeated and smiled "That's a mouthful!"

"No. It's really not."

I laughed at my inability to really comprehend names. "C'mon, Neku. Let's take 'em!"  
He then turned and ran after his cat, leaving me to these Dream Eaters. That's how I learned how to use "Flow Motion" in battle. It's easy once you get the hang of it.

I knew I was surrounded, but there was a light post right next to me. So I ran at it and swung around, building speed as I went. Then I let go and held out my keyblade as I spun, taking out the whole group. I smiled to myself. Today was actually really fun for an exam.

I stood where I was, waiting for Neku to return. And when he did, he brought the cat as well. I knelt down to examine it. It was a purple color and looked very musical. It looked like the Dream Eaters I just fought.

"These things with you-they're Dream Eaters, too?" I asked, staring at the happy music cat.

"Yeah. If I'm gonna survive the Game, I'm gonna need the extra help." He answered calmly as the cat danced in a circle. "Think you could control them?"

I stood up and stared at this harmless Dream Eater. I could control one?

"Sure. I guess..." I wasn't really sure how to tame a Dream Eater without it trying to claw out my face though.

Neku then explained how you make the Dream Eaters. I remember Yen Sid talking about Dream Eaters. These worlds, they were cut off from all others. Not even the heartless could enter them. Although, he said that they have their own manner of darkness. He also said there were two kinds of Dream Eaters. The Nightmares, which devoured happy dreams-and benevolent Spirits, which consumed the Nightmares.

So Neku was talking about Spirits. It turned out you had to make them with a recipe. I think I had too much fun in the process, because Neku kept looking at me strangely.

But finally, after making a huge mess. I created Meow-Wow. And he was pretty cute, I had to hide my joy of looking at the playful puppy-thing.

So after we made Meow-Wow stronger (apparently it gets stronger when you pet it, so it was really easy.) Neku walked silently for a while. You really don't know how quiet this town is at night. But the problem is-it always seems to be night time...

But then he stopped suddenly.

"I brought you Sora! We had a bargain!" He shouted up. Wait-did he just say...?

"What's the matter, Neku?" but just as the words left my mouth. A man in a cloak appeared. But weren't they gone? "No way!" I pulled out my keyblade as he jumped down to us.

"Hey! That wasn't the deal!" Neku snapped at the figure. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" He jumped up to greet the figure.

"Don't! Neku!" I protested. "They're too dangerous!" Didn't he know about Organization XIII?  
I got ready to help him, but all of a sudden, I felt really...dizzy...

"What? Why am I so...sleepy?" I resisted the temptation to close my eyes as the world spun around me, darkening. But I couldn't hold it much longer. Everything became foggy, then blank. I'd lost consciousness.

When I opened my eyes again, nobody was there. No Neku, and no black coat.

"Where is he?" I asked in a panic. Was he still in danger? Was he hurt? My eyes swept the town as I stood up frantically. This couldn't be good... "They're both gone."

Before I fell asleep, Neku said that he and that creep in the coat had a "deal." But what was the deal? Are the two of them in league? That can't be right... We never even found Neku's partner. I guess I should just take a look around.

So I walked around wherever my feet took me. The occasional Dream Eaters popped up, but they got easier with each battle.

What was truly interesting is when I found a new passage.

"Wow! I've never been this way before!" I exclaimed with joy, looking at all the bright lights. Then I saw a big building that looked like a party. I ran towards it.

"Ooh! What's that?" The sign read 'Colosseum.'

But as I got closer to the building, I saw a little girl by a moogle.

"Hey, um...any chance you're Neku's partner?" I asked her. She turned around, looking confused. Then she began to think.

"Umm...I'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme." she pondered.

"You mean...you've lost your memory?"

"Yep." She nodded. She didn't look at all troubled by the fact she didn't have a memory.

"Oh. Sorry..." I really hoped I didn't offend her at all.

"Aw, it's no big deal." She smiled. "You know what they always say-'Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out.'"

"Yeah...that's true." I folded my arms. "Huh, 'a little help'... I know! Maybe Neku can jog your memory! Come on, Rhyme. Let's go find him!"

"Right!" she agreed, just as cheerful as me.

So we walked around town, looking everywhere for Neku. And...I kind of got us lost...a lot... I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, trying to hide we were lost. Then I found a small bridge leading somewhere I've never been before. Neku had to be here.

I looked up from a flower shop and as clear as day, was Neku.

"Hey, Neku! It's you!" I climbed the roof with Rhyme and stood behind him.

"Sora...What? You actually still trust me?" the surprise in his voice was hidden by some kind of sadness.

"Of course I do."

"But you know that I tricked you, right? That guy in the black coat, he said he could send me home-me an my partner-but I had to bring you to him first. Sorry." He put his head down sincerely, but not looking at me.

It was quiet for a bit. So I decided to make the mood lighter.

"No big deal." I grinned. "When it really mattered, you stood up for me." I explained, remembering how he stood in that guy's way. "And besides-we're friends. Right?"

"Friends..." he repeated slowly. He then turned around and smiled at me. I couldn't help but break out into a smile. But then I remembered.

"Oh, hey, Neku-this here is Ryhme. Is she your Game partner?" I gestured to the girl standing next to me.

"No. Sorry. I'm teamed up with somebody else." he shook his head. But then Rhyme began to disappear in a flash of light.

"What? Rhyme!" I looked up. And there he was again. The guy in the black coat.

Neku chased after him, ready to pick a fight-but he was just swapped away like a fly. Anger boiled in me. Not again...

"Neku!" I called after him. The guy in the black coat must have not been ready to fight me one on one because he summoned a Dream Eater then turned away from me.

"Huh? Hey, wait!" I ran after him, hoping to put an end to this madness. But the Dream Eater jumped in my path and let out a large roar.

"Out of my way!" I was irritated with this monkey thing. Why'd it have to jump in the way of everything? I guess I had to fight my way through...

I ran forward, colliding with the beast and hitting its chest real hard, staggering it a bit. He stomped and sent us flying down below into the building. But then it turned into a bunch of hands, which went after both Meow-Wow and I. They took less time then actually hitting the whole Dream Eater. It seemed like the battle wouldn't end as I glided up and down the railing to reach the Dream Eater. I knew I wouldn't be able to go after the guy in the black coat at this point. So I focused all of my energy onto this beast and within the hour, defeated him.

It flew up into the air and began to glow a bit, then he just flew away into the night sky and blew up like fireworks...

I ran outside to get a better view. The sparks were kind of...pretty. But when I looked to my right I saw...

"Riku!" I called to him. He was with a girl who had long reddish-pink hair. They were both transparent. I didn't understand...

The girl looked ahead, I think she was looking at me. Then she ran at me. I debated jumping out of the way but she passed me without a word. It was odd but I ran forward to greet Riku instead. But I was interrupted by a boy's voice.

"Hold on, Sora." I turned around to see who was talking to me. It was some sphere that held a view of Traverse Town.

Then I watched helplessly as Riku ran passed me to join that girl. As he passed me the sphere brought a boy with blond, curly hair to appear in front of me. The difference was, he wasn't transparent.

"Joshua." Neku addressed as he appeared around the corner. He was awake again!

"Hello, Neku. How long the days without you have felt." Joshua said, looking in Neku's direction.

Then Rhyme appeared right next to Josh. It was good to know she was okay.

"Rhyme! I'm glad you're okay." I said, smiling with relief. She returned the smile. "Neku, do you know this guy?" I asked, looking back and forth from Neku to Josh.

"Yeah. Joshua. He's my...friend."

"Okay... Are you the one who took Rhyme away? And...why do you know my name?" I got to the point...I think.

"If you'd like to settle down for a sec, I'll field your questions one at a time. Let's start with Rhyme." He looked down to the blonde girl. Then back to me. "I'm hanging on to her dreams for her. They're my portal."

I crossed my arms. Portal? Her dreams? I'm not getting this...

As though he read my mind, he continued "Let's just say, her dreams are a gateway between worlds." "Next question-how could I possibly know your name-right? This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you-I dreamed you up. I know your best friend, Riku, too. "

Wait, did he know? I smiled. He knows where he is?! "Wait, you know Riku?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm kind of omniscient."

"Then, where is he?"

Josh turned around to look at the display of Riku that had just ran passed. He was backing away from something now. But I couldn't see clearly because of a building in the way.

"He's right inside this projection, in another imagining of this world." He stated, eyeing the projection.

So there were two Traverse towns?

"You mean...another Traverse Town?" I asked, walking next to Josh to get a better view of my friend. "Can I get there with your portal thing?"

"Sad to say, it won't work for you. My 'Portal thing' only opens for the one with Rhyme's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the Dream Eaters. As for how the world got split in two..." he trailed a bit. But then I saw what was making Riku back up. It was a man in a coat!

"I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy." Josh finished.

"Him again." I thought out loud. Just them Neku and Rhyme turned around to see two other projections. It was the girl with the cat toy and some other guy who kind of looked like Rhyme. But I couldn't take my eyes off the black coat who was revealing his face...

I didn't recognize him. He has silvery hair and golden eyes. His skin was dark...like Ansem's...

"Who's...that?" I asked. Just then the projection of the cloaked man glitched. Rhyme stared where the boy that looked like her was. He was now shouting at where the cloaked man was "Beat..."

Neku looked at the girl with the cat toy "Skiki..."

Riku turned and looked at me, his eyes were wide "Riku..." I said to myself.

"In their world," Riku and I turned to face Joshua. "something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme;s dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance-that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this word." he began walking with his hands in his pockets. My eyes traced his footsteps as he spoke.

"It struck me-by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance."

"It can't be that simple." Riku said plainly.

"Well, why can't it?" Josh asked. "By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone-that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the two of you were a big part in making it happen."

"Joshua, just...who are you?" Riku and I asked simultaneously.

He laughed a bit to himself. "Let's say...a friend." Then out of nowhere, a pair of wings appeared on his back! I think I felt myself gasp.

I watched as Josh had flown away into the sky. Then I noticed something grab Riku's attention. The keyhole! I looked at him and met his gaze. He nodded to me. I nodded back to him. I knew what to do.

We summoned our keyblades and pointed to the keyhole. A beam of light shot from them and opened the way.

"One dream is connected to another, which means we must choose in which 'Sleeping World' you will begin. I will return you to the Destiny Islands just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven 'Sleeping Keyholes.' Unlocking these will both grant you new powers, and free the worlds from their wakelesseness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you both...true masters."


	3. Chapter III: La Cite Des Cloches

**Chapter III: **_**La Cite Des Cloches**_

I felt the wind on my face as I dived down to this new world. Everything was happening so quickly. To open my way through, I had to defeat 15 Dream Eaters and avoid all those large objects coming my way...sounds like fun!

As I swung my way through, I counted as they came in groups. 1, 2, 3...

A smile hung on my face as this was way better then gummie ships. No offense to Donald or anything...

4, 5, 6... I collected little star things in the air. I wonder what they were for? I did a few flips in the air as another group of Dream Eaters came along. I prepared to swing when I-ROCK!

I collided with the object and bounced off, a bit winded. Sure this diving thing was fun, but it also hurts!

7, 8, 9, 10, 11...

As I passed through a narrow space I picked up a laser. Perfect. As another group of Dream Eaters came my way I used it, blasting the last of them. 15. The gate was finally open! But I still had to make my way through this electric maze... I braced myself as I came closer to the electric lines.

Would I even come out alive? I weaved my way around the bolts, anxious to get out as soon as possible. I don't think my stomach can take this...

When I made it through, I saw a few large stars so I went to grab one...and there was a piece of brick wall right behind it!

I yelped in surprise as I tried force my body to go around the wall, but I nicked my arm. At least it's better then going head on, right?

Soon I found some floating bells around me. I had to be somewhere near the gate. I know I'm getting closer...

And there it was, clear as day! I did a little victory dance to myself as I passed through the light into this new world.

I walked down the quiet streets as the bells were ringing from the tower above me. Why is it that this place is quiet as well?

As I walked I passed by a funny dressed man who scowled down at me. And he was really tall... So I just looked back down at my feet, not trying to attract attention.

Please don't look at me, please don't look at me...

The man stopped in his tracks. "Stop." he said, turning to face me.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at him. "Who, me?" I gave him a cheesy smile

"I've never seen you before. Your name?" He asked, scanning me head to toe. Judging me.

"I'm Sora." I beamed up at him. Showing him I wasn't that bad of a person.

"Such disgusting attire. I know what you are." He glared down at me, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Judge Frollo. Sir!"came a voice from this Frollo guy.

"What is the matter, Captain Phoebus?" Frollo looked rather irritated to me. "Can't you see...I'm interrogating this gypsy?"

...What did he call me? What's a gypsy?

"This kid here? But sir, he's just a boy." Phoebus defended.

I crossed my arms. What's so wrong with being a gypsy?

"I shall be the judge of that." Frollo said distastefully. "Now, Captain, did you have something to report to me or did you not?"

"Yes, sir. Monsters-they've invaded the square!"

Something clicked.

"Monsters? I'll take care of it!" I summoned my keyblade and dashed in the direction of the square. Leaving Frollo and Phoebus behind.

"Hey, wait! It's not safe!" Phoebus called after me.

In the background, I thought I could hear something...

"This city is overrun! For decades I've worked to purge the city from those wretched gypsies and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order."

Once I made it to the square, I did not expect to see a man sitting on an...elephant? No. It was a Dream Eater. It was much to dark to be a normal elephant.

But he looked happy. And there was confetti everywhere. What's going on?

"I knew it was Dream Eaters!" I told myself as I ran closer to the man. "What are you doing? You need to run!" I called up to him. Didn't he know what Dream Eaters were?

But he protested. "Oh no, I couldn't. Today's the festival. And look, I'm the King of Fools!"

Wait...was he happy to be named a fool?

"Quasimodo!" came a strict voice from behind.

The man named Quasimodo gasped and tried to hide his face. "It's my master." He said in a low voice to me. As though he were in trouble.

But what was worse was the moment the Dream Eater acted up and bucked Quasimodo off. I ran to him as the Dream Eaters began to surround him.

"No! Oh please, stop!" he pleaded to the Dream Eaters."Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to?"

I stood by his side. "Get to safety!" I ordered.

"Let me help." a feminine voice offered.

"Huh? Who are you?" I looked at the woman. She was very thin and had big brown hair and green eyes.

"Esmeralda. I'm a gypsy." she said proudly.

"Thank you. I'm Sora" I said gratefully. Then I turned to face the Dream Eaters.

Esmeralda held out a hand to Quasimodo and they ran away together.

"Gypsy witch." I heard a low voice say from some odd direction.

"Okay. Now you've got my attention." I announced to the parade of Dream Eaters.

I charged at them one by one, taking them out. I used objects around me, like walls, to get a better handle on all of them. I then sent the elephant flying into the distance by spinning around it. All of this spinning was making me a bit dizzy...

It took a while, but I finally got rid of all of the Dream Eaters.

"Cure!" I held up my keyblade, and watched as all the cuts and bruises on my body vanish.

Then I looked at my surroundings. "I wonder if that guy is all right. Quasi...what was it?" I folded my arms, trying to remember the last syllables to Quasi's name.

I looked up to the building in front of me. He could be there...

I ran up the passage and into the slightly open door. The cathedral was dark and damp. As though nobody lived here.

I was greeted with another group of Dream Eaters. How did they get inside? I tilted my head to one side in question. No time to ponder, I guess.

I instantly charged at the small group and made my way up the stairs. It lead outside and onto some kind of balcony. I felt out of breath from all this running, but I still had to find Quasi.

I ran around a corner and went back inside. It looked like a lot of clockwork. "Whoa..." I breathed.

"This is Big Marie." Quasi said to Esmeralda.

"Hello!" Esmeralda spun around, hearing her echo.

"She likes you." Said Quasi, smiling at her.

I smiled at the two of them. "Looks like Quasi's gonna be just fine."

"Indisputably." croaked an old voice behind me.

"He's tough" said another.

"We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger." said the voice of an old woman.

I turned around to face the voices.

"I know... WHOA!" the realization slapped me in the face. Was I talking to-to STATUES? "Talking gargoyles?"

"Excuse us for havin' personality!" The red one snapped back. True, I should be more open minded. Seeing as I have seen weirder things...

I turned back to Esmeralda and Quasi.

"You could stay here forever." Said Quasi.

"No, I couldn't."

"Oh, yes. You have sanctuary."

"But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

"You helped me. Now, I will help you."

"But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door."

"We won't use a door. It's all right. Are you ready?"Quasi asked, lifting Esmeralda up. He then jumped out the window. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Didn't expect that." I said out loud. "So how come you and Quasimodo are so close?"

"We've been friends for years." Said the red one.

"More than a decade of camaraderie." The silver one added.

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner!" The green, short one exclaimed.

"He never leaves?" I asked, a bit stunned that he could spend all this time inside.

"Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it." said the red gargoyle.

"Why?" I asked.

"Care to pull up a stool?" Asked the gray one.

"The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his." The green one said.

"After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools." The red gargoyle explained. "And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it."

"'Tis a shame those creatures dashed his hopes." said the elderly, silver gargoyle.

"You should talk. When's the last time you looked in a mirror?" the green one turned on his friend.

"Well, you broke it!" said the silver.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?"

"Knock it off! Ya couple of blockheads!" The red scolded. Then turned to me sympathetically. "I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up. He was so close."

"He can't let his heart be a prison." I headed towards the door. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to him!"

_"Oh, my dear Quasimodo. You don't know what it's like out there. The world is cruel, and you are deformed and ugly. You will be shown little pity. You must believe me. I am your only friend. _

_ And how can I protect you, my dear boy, unless you stay in here? Remember, Quasimodo. This is your sanctuary."_

_ "Yes, master."_

I ran down the steps once more, panting as I went. I had to find Quasi. I ran out of the cathedral and into the square.

"Almost there." I said to myself. Meow-Wow was at my heels, begging for attention. But now was not the time.

I turned a corner, not really paying attention to anything.

"Oh. Hello again. Sora, was it?" said a familiar voice that I had just passed.

I stopped in my tracks. I turned around. It was that guy again...

"Hold it. You're that guy with Frollo." I became angry just looking at him.

"Easy. I'm not looking for any sort of fight." He said, sounding like he was trying to tame a lion.

I stood up straight, trying to compose myself.

"Finally, someone sensible, I'm Phoebus." Although I already knew his name. It's good for a new introduction. "Tell me, is she still safe in the cathedral?"

"If 'she' is Esmeralda, then Quasimodo helped her escape."

"Blast."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Judge Frollo. He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies, and his mind is in a dark place. When I objected to his barbarous actions, he banished me from the guard."

I then actually felt kind of bad for the poor guy.

"What? That's not fair."

"Don't worry about me, Frollo says he found the 'Court of Miracles'-the gypsies' haven within the city. Esmeralda and her friends are in danger. We have to find them and warn them before Frollo gets there." He said, all signs of worry in his voice.

Then I heard something drop. We both looked behind us and saw Quasimodo. I had to tell him.

"Quasimodo, Esmeralda's in trouble!"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She... she vanished into the streets." Quasimodo said, sounding upset. "She...gave me this pendant."

He picked a necklace up from the streets. It looked hand made.

"Esmeralda said this would help us find her. 'When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.'" He gasped as he recited it.

"It's the city! It's a map, see?" he held the pendant closer to his face. "He's the cathedral and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and-the Court of Miracles!"

"Well done, Quasimodo!" Phoebus congratulated Quasi, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, Quasi, nice!" I cheered him on. I was really impressed how he could read that pendant.

"Yes, I'm going to save her."

I'll be honest. I have poor sense of direction... I found some graveyard. I was supposed to go into some grave (which was actually a secret passage.) As I worked my way down the dimly lit passage, I noticed some kind of purple fog in the air.

And I felt the same sensation. I felt so-sleepy... I think I lost consciousness again, because everything went blank.

"Not again..." I said, falling over.

When I woke up, I noticed there was broken shards of glass on the ground, and the fog was gone.

And there was Meow-Wow, barking happily at the mess it made.

"Good boy..." I said, smiling. I got back on my feet as I took a swift look at my surroundings.

"Esmeralda!" I ran down the path as quick as I could, and I found Quasimodo, Phoebus and Esmeralda standing together. From the looks of it, I wasn't out too long.

She turned around to face us. "Quasimodo? What are you doing here?"

"Phoebus and I came to warn you. Frollo's on his way!" Said Quasi.

"Take what you can and flee!" Said Phoebus.

"Well done, Captain Phoebus." An old voice said happily, filled with menace. I watched as we were soon surrounded by Dream Eaters. I summoned my keyblade and searched the room.

"Thankfully, you are every bit as predictable as I had hoped." Frollo walked towards us. "Dear Quasimodo. I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

He kept walking in Esmeralda's direction. "I have you at last, you witch." He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back.

"There'll be a bonfire in the square." He cooed in her ear as she struggled against him.

"No. Please, Master!" Quasi begged. But Frollo only scoffed.

"Frollo, I won't let you do this!" I shouted, charging at him with my keyblade at hand. But all of a sudden he flowed with darkness. He just stared though. But then I heard something. Wind?

I turned around to face something...large? I felt the wind leave my chest and I hit the ground instantly. I squirmed in pain as everything went dark.

I opened my eyes to nobody being there. Everything was quiet. I got on my feet quickly. "No!" I searched the room frantically. "Quasimodo! Esmeralda! Phoebus!" I tried to remember what happened. I really need to stop getting knocked out...

"He's taking her to a bonfire in the square...I gotta hurry!" I ran through the passage once more, hoping I wasn't too late.

I traveled all the way back to the city square, and there was fire in the air. The smoke was heavy and the square was much hotter. When I looked at the source of the fire. I saw Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda!" I called out to her. I think she was unconscious. Would she be okay?

But the next second, I saw a flash of green. Quasi.

He swung from a rope and down to Esmeralda fearlessly. I kind of envied his bravery.

"Way to go, Quasi!" I cheered him on as he untied the sleeping Esmeralda.

He then swung back to the cathedral. They were safe now. He then held her body up and shouted below "Sanctuary!"

Frollo did not like the sound of this. He began to walk towards the cathedral. Not on my watch... I started to run after him when the Dream Eater had appeared again, smashing the wood fueling the fire.

"Ahh!" I covered my face to block it from pieces of hot wood coming my way.

When the dust cleared, there I saw what had knocked me out. This Dream Eater was really tall and resembled what looked to be a pinata-dragon thing.

But this time, I was ready. I summoned my keyblade and prepared for battle.

I don't know how much time passed, but I finally defeated the Dream Eater. It seemed like the whole square was on fire. And so was my pant leg...wait-my pant leg!

"Blizzard!"

"Cure!"

I was covered in sweat now from head to toe. Not the best condition I've been in. I have other things to worry about.

I ran to the cathedral, ready to help Quasi out.

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch-" Frollo held his sword out, pointing to Quasi, who was pinned at the ledge. "just as your own mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you."

"What?"

"Now...I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" Frollo took a swing at Quasi-and missed. Frollo toppled over the railing and caught onto a small statue hanging out of the cathedral for his life.

Esmeralda caught hold of Quasi just before he fell over as well, panic raised inside her.

"Hold on! Hold on..." She pleaded, feeling Quasi slip slowly from her grasp.

Frollo laughed hectically as he regained his balance. This was too easy for him.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit, forever!"As Frollo raised his sword he felt the statue underneath him begin to shift. He lost his balance and fell over, using all his might to hang on to the statue with his hands.

But the statue was too weak to support his weight, and came toppling down with him into the large fire below.

Esmeralda began to lose grip on Quasi, she couldn't hold much longer...

"Quasimodo! Quasi, no!" She begged, trying to hold on. But he slipped away, just like that. "No!"

But someone else had caught hold of his hand. Quasi looked up and saw Phoebus holding onto him this time. Phoebus gave him a reassuring smile. He lifted Quasi back onto the balcony safe and sound.

Quasi was so happy Phoebus saved his life, he gave Phoebus a tight hug. Then Esmeralda came over with a grin. Quasi smiled at her as well. Then he looked back and forth between the two. This was love he was seeing. He grabbed at both their hands and placed them to each other.

Esmeralda and Phoebus smiled at each other as Quasi held their hands together firmly.

Quasi watched as they walked out of the cathedral, hand in hand. He looked happy, but a bit lonely at the same time.

I approached him from behind with the gargoyles.

"Quasimodo. You can't let your hear be a-" I started, but was cut off.

"I know. I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back." I nodded and grinned at him. He continued. "But my heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there." And we watched him walk out the cathedral doors. I was so happy for him.

I decided to stick around the cathedral and look at the art. It was very unique. But it wasn't the art I was thinking about...

"All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him." I turned to leave when all of a sudden, somebody was there.

"Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison..." Said a dark voice.

"You again." I announced. It was the hooded figure from Traverse Town! "What are you talking about?" I ran a bit closer to him and I was prepared to fight if needed.

But then...there were two people...the one on the right-he-he looked like me...

They spoke simultaneously. "Even if you are not the prisoner."

I stared, lost of words as I examined the two. What did they mean?

The other boy that looked like me disappeared. I wasn't hallucinating, was I?

Then the hooded figure left. Just like that through a portal. Leaving me to think about what he-they-had just said.

I looked up to the decorated window. The keyhole had appeared there. As if on command, I summoned my keyblade and aimed at the keyhole. As the light shined on me, I had to ask. "My heart's...a prison?"

_"Hey, Axel. You haven't forgotten?" _

_ "Hm? What?" _

_ "You made us a promise."_

_ "I did?"_

_ "That you'd always be there...to bring us back."_

_ "Yeah..." Axel smiled at the sun._

_ The blond haired boy turned to look at him. "Got it memorized?" he asked._

_ Axel chuckled. "Best friends forever."_

_ And just like that, Roxas disappeared._

"Where... What happened to me?" He stared down at his arms, getting back on his feet. "Roxas?" He turned to a mirror. The familiar red spiky hair and the black coat.

"That's me." He said. The man stared down at his unconscious friends. "Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo-" They began to awaken from their slumber.

The man then noticed something different in his appearance. There were no marks on his face anymore. "We're people again. But only the ones who joined the Organization here. I guess Xehanort doesn't count, but where are Braig and...Isa?"

Lea was awake once more...


	4. Chapter IV: The Grid

**Chapter IV: The Grid**

I felt myself falling through space once more. But when I opened my eyes, I found that diving wasn't as much fun as it used to be...

My mission was to defeat Brawlamari. A ginormous Dream Eater which looked kind of like a squid/octopus thing...

It began throwing rocks at me...big rocks.

"Whoa!" I yelped as one came about an inch to me. "This guy means business!"

After Brawlamari stopped tossing rocks at me, a large laser came in my direction. I didn't know what to do as it came closer. So I spread my arms and legs apart to get some distance. Hopefully it would go away soon.

Then, the squid turned upside down, and I saw two rainbow orbs on it. They looked like a weak point to me. So I swung at them. The squid jerked its head back up in pain and flew backwards. Away from me.

Brawlamari then tried to use its arms to pinch my whole body. Which probably wouldn't be good. I lost control and almost hit a rock as I fell closer to this squid. He then created a force field to send me farther away.

"No-stop!" I shouted at the blasted thing as I fanned myself out once more. Hoping not to be hit.

As the shield disintegrated, Brawlamari flipped over again, revealing its weak point. Now's my chance!

I swooped in and cracked open the other orb with all my might. The Dream Eater lost the ability to maintain itself. It then fell into an abyss, never to be seen again.

The portal opened then, shedding light all around me.

When my eyes opened once more, everything looked...blue. I looked left and right. Another silent place. But something about it rung a bell.

I looked down at myself, noticing a change.

"What? This outfit... Hey, I know where I am!" I said with a smile, examining my clothes. Out of nowhere I heard a humming. I looked up to see some kind of ship. "Huh?"

It began flying away. But the way it looked...it was...awesome!

"Whoa! What is that?" I said out loud, releasing some of my excitement.

Well, I didn't have anything else to do. So I followed it.

As I ran a group of Dream Eaters I've never seen before appeared. They looked electrical and fake. I summoned my keyblade and took them out as I went, keeping my eyes on the ship thing up ahead.

When I made it there, I was greeted by a bunch of tall men carrying what looked to be red batons.

"Identify." They said in unison, stepping closer to me. "State your handle, program."

Did they think I was a program? My head hurt.

"I, uhh...don't have any handles, but the name's Sora!" I said in my most friendly manner.

"Verifying handle 'Sora'..." One of them stood for a while. Then they grabbed me by the shoulder. "Handle not found. Stray program recognized."

The one man's hand began digging into my shoulder, and it began to hurt as another grabbed my other shoulder.

"Hey!" I barked. Didn't they know it hurt?

"Isolating for quarantine." They began dragging me towards the ship.

"Whoa there! That is so unfriendly!" I began to struggle and finally came loose. I then took off without another glance at these "men".

They soon began to appear more frequently. Fighting was useless so I just kept running no matter how many hits I took.

I leaped onto a ledge that lead out of the city. I couldn't take much more abuse like this. And I still ran as far as I could. They now were shooting lasers at me. Would they give up?

I was finally out of the city. I took a few breaths, but when I looked up, there was another man in a suit. Though he looked different from the others. He summoned two discs to his hand, so obviously he was looking for a fight.

After a long stair-down, he put away his discs. I was confused.

Just then, he spun around and jumped over me. Then he...ran away?

"What was that about?" I asked myself.

"Hey, that weapon. Can I see it?" asked a woman from behind me.

I turned around and saw three people. On the left was a man who looked in his twenties. On the right was a man who looked kind of old. Maybe he was their father? And in the middle was a woman who had black, short hair. They were walking towards me. Though, I didn't feel threatened at all.

I held out my keyblade for her to examine. She crouched down and looked closely at it. But she didn't touch it.

"This is just incredible. What a program-the weapon and the wielder." She commented, turning back to her friends.

"Program? Not me!" I butted in. I was getting kind of tired of all these people calling me a program. I held up my weapon for them to see. "This is called a 'Keyblade,' and I'm Sora." I finished, smiling at them.

"I'm Sam." Said the man on the left.

"So this is, like, Tron's world, right?" I asked, examining my surroundings.

"You know Tron?" Asked the man on the right, sounding very interested.

"I, uh...yeah, I've met him...and stuff."

"Listen, that program you just fought was Tron."

"What? That was Tron?" I asked, shocked. That couldn't be singing, dancing Tron!

"Tron used to be a good friend. Together, we created this place, the Grid. It was something, man...but then CLU staged a coup. I was exiled, and...Tron wound up getting derezzed. Or so I thought. CLU made him into a new program called Rinzler. That's the thing about programs. Mess with the code just a little, and their whole nature and memory can change."

"But that's...horrible!" I paused and thought. "Hmm...most of this is over my head. But both Tron and this world do seem pretty different. Still, if that's really the Tron I know, we should change him back."

"Bingo. And now you're up to speed." He stopped for quite some time before continuing. Taking a deep breath. "If we're lucky, CLU kept a backup of Tron's source code. He's a program, after all. He'd be methodical like that." The man chuckled quietly.

"So, if we get Tron's 'source code' back from CLU, we can put him back to normal, right?"

"That's the idea.

"Great! Thanks, mister." I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going after CLU."

"Do you even know where he is?"

"Nope, no idea."

"What a strange User. You're nothing like Flynn or Sam. Come on Sora, I'll show you the way." Said the girl, heading in my direction.

"Quorra, we have to keep moving." Said who I guess name was Flynn.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do if Rinzler attacks again?" Asked Sam.

Quorra turned around. "If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinzler first."

"The two of us can handle him." I said brightly. Both Quorra and I smiled at the others.

Flynn stroked his beard and kept his head down. "All right." He said. "Do what you can. Maybe you and Sora can help Tron."

"Dad, no." Sam cut in.

"Relax, Sam. I have a feeling Sora is someone we can trust. Now you and me need to press on."

"Okay" He walked next to Quorra. "Quorra, be careful."

"You too."

We watched them head away from us. She turned to me.

"All right, it's you and me. You ready, Sora?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's do this, Quorra."

"CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier. We can get there with a Solar Sailor from the underground docks."

_"What's this? A Keyblade..." Said a man holding a hologram. He turned to his companion and tossed a disc at him. His companion seemed to know what to do instantly..._

Quorra and I ran through the place in search of the Recognizer. She says to follow her and take out the Dream Eaters as we go. I did as I was told and stayed close behind at all times.

Then we finally made it to a ship that looked like the one I had seen before. Except it looked smaller.

Quorra flew the Recognizer todocks, where we landed. I got off first and stretched my legs a bit. From where I was standing you could see the Solar Sailor. The ship we needed to board.

We ran across the field and boarded the ship.

When we walked in, the place looked deserted.

"You sure we'll find Tron's source code here?" I asked, taking a look at the empty space. We decided to look around for some kind of secret doors or compartments. We lined the walls and looked closely at the floors. No luck.

"It's not here. Maybe CLU has it with him." She turned to face me. "Sora. Let's look elsewhere."

"All right." I agreed in a cheerful manner. I knew we would find it.

We turned to leave when all of a sudden, Quorra gasped. I looked at her, then at what she was looking at. Rinzler.

Quorra pulled out her disk quickly, ready to fight. But I didn't want Tron hurt. Maybe we could talk him out of it. I knew we could.

"Wait, Quorra!" I begged, grabbing her arm. "Let me talk to Rinzler. A little heart-to-heart might jog his memory."

Quorra payed no mind. "He's a program, Sora. Programs don't have hearts." Her words stung a bit. But I refused to believe her.

"That's not true. The Tron I remember, he hand something." I turned away from her and walked towards Rinzler.

"Hey, you used to be called 'Tron,' right?" I called out to him. He didn't move. "CLU did something to you to mess with your memory. You're a little confused, but that's okay. C'mon, remember, Tron!" But he didn't listen to me either. He just pulled a disk from his back and multiplied it into two. He then threw both at me. I braced for impact. And I waited pretty long. When I looked back up Quorra was falling backwards in my direction, knocking us both over.

Quorra quickly got back on her feet and pulled out a disk, launching it at Rinzler. In which he dodged efficiently.

I got back on my feet slowly. Then she said. "I don't think Rinzler...is quite the friend you remember. She ran back to meet him.

I just stood there like a buffoon, holding my arm. But it wasn't my arm that hurt...it was my heart. "He just needs time, that's all."

Then I heard Quorra cry out. I gasped and looked up to see Rinzler knocking her out.

"Quorra! Tron, don't!" I pleaded, running at them. But before I could stop him, I was locked in.

I stood there with my hands pressed against the door. Like a dog begging to be let out of his cage.

I was caught off guard when the ground moved.

"Tron...why?" I asked, placing my hand over my heart.

"That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe." Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see the cloaked man again. "Or in your case, the most precious...hearts?"

"Not you again!" I blurted out at him. But then I heard a different voice.

"The memory and heart are tightly linked."

A purple portal appeared right before my eyes, letting a familiar face come into view.

"Xemnas!" I snarled.

"Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotion, a feeling. But in a digital world, memory does not work like that. Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Ansem, found an old system and made a copy of its Master Control Program...and used it to serve his own ends. This is the original data of that system."

Everything around me went black at that moment.

"Here, data can be copied." He explained. I watched as another me appeared right before my eyes. I gasped at it.

"Memory can be changed and easily manipulated." Then a bunch of me appeared from nowhere. I felt lost and shocked.

"Tron is a digital entity, so why would he be any different? He obeys the rules of this world. Sora-what about you?"

"Me?" what was he talking about. What was the question?

"Your heart, memories your data, and your dreams." I watched as all the other Sora's begin to disappear. "The bits and bytes that have made up your life so far-can you say for sure they are not just copies of someone else's?"

I shook my head violently, trying to banish all that he just said. He was playing tricks.

"Yes! My memories and feelings belong to me." I said firmly. The real world came back into grasp and I could see again.

"You had better check." Said Xemnas, turning to leave. "Make certain the box's contents match what's on the label...since you have been chosen."

"Chosen for what?" I asked in a small voice as he left.

"You think this is the realm of dreams, but there, you are mistaken. Data does not dream, cannot dream." I tried to process all that was said. But just then, the door behind me opened. Nearly sucking me out instantly.

"This world is real." He said over the wind. I resisted the wind as it pulled me back with a great force. "You haven't the slightest idea where you are-that you have already wandered off the path."

It was hard to think about what he was saying while holding my ground against the brutal force of the wind.

"What do you mean?" I shouted over the wind.

But the cloaked man just turned away from me. And left through a portal. I wanted answers-but I couldn't move.

A roar of a crowd. The jeers from the stadium.

I looked around my surroundings. Where was I?

"What in the world?" I asked out loud.

_Combatant 13 versus Rinzler. _Said a voice from the intercom.

I gasped as I saw two figures appear before me.

"Greetings, Sora. I've been waiting." Said a man next to Rinzler.

"Who are you?"

"I am CLU."

I gasped as realization struck. He was the man who destroyed Tron's personality. Who turned him against us. A bunch of emotion welled up in my chest. Rage, sorrow, shock, etc...

"So it was you! You're the guy who turned Tron into Rinzler!" I shouted at him.

"Correct." He said calmly. The note in his voice made me boil up. How dare he be calm? "I had to repurpose his code."

"Well, un-repuropose it!"

"Yes. Under the right parameters, I might."

"Huh?"

"You have a little item called a Keyblade. It can open any lock, isn't that right? Hand it over, and I'll change Rinzler back into Tron."

I looked down at my hand and summoned my Keyblade slowly. "The Keyblade?" I got a firmer grip on the handle. "I...I can't. This is what lights the darkness." I said loudly. Holding up the Keyblade in front of me. "A chance to make everyone happy!"

"Ha! Flawed reasoning. I'll have to take it by force." CLU said, and he then disappeared downwards on that ridiculous elevator thing.

I watched as Rinzler pulled out his discs once more. Tron had to be there somewhere, right?

He tossed the disks at me again, only this time I was ready. I blocked both of them with my Keyblade.

"Tron, why can't I get through to you?"

"Fight, Sora!" Shouted a familiar voice.

I gasped. "Quorra!" I then blocked the next round of disks. "You're okay! I can't believe it!"

"Yes. I think Tron heard you. Long enough for me to escape. You can do it. You can get through to him! Sora, you have to fight him!" She shouted as she drifted away on some ship.

"But Quorra! How can I-" I dodged over the next disk.

"You have that key. It will bring him to his senses."

Rinzler jumped at me and sent his disk crashing down at me, I blocked him with my Keyblade. But he pressed down harder. The disk spun menacingly at me, threatening to finish me off.

I used my other hand and slapped him away angrily. "I'll try!"

Rinzler landed elegantly on the other side of the field. He was ready for fight me for real this time.

"Let's go, Tron!"

We both ran at each other, weapon in hand. He took a swoop and my face this time, nicking my forehead and causing me to trip backwards. I landed with a quiet thud as I lost whatever breath was in my lungs at that moment.

Rinzler walked closer to me with his disk in hand. It felt like he was taunting me. Like he was saying "Is that all you got?"

I quickly regained my balance and filled my lungs with air again. Then I ran closer to him and clocked him over the head as well.

"Take that!" I shouted at him. I landed a few more attacks on him. But then I felt my feet leave the ground. Everything began to shift as I felt my feet touch once more. I felt dizzy now.

I looked up to where I saw the field I had just been on. Gravity changed.

I then remembered-Rinzler! I looked down to see him charging at me. I held up my Keyblade and sent him back.

"Come on, Tron! Snap out of it!" I begged. He paused a bit. Then he charged once more.

It continued like this. I would hit him some times, but then he would just change gravity and attack. I felt this would never end.

"Cure!" I said, healing myself and attacking Rinzler one last time.

He fell over and it looked as though I won.

I panted at let down my guard. Then I lifted myself in the air as a platform began to glow from Rinzler's chest. I pressed my hand down on it, causing it to spread out and circle around him. Then his body absorbed it.

I landed back on the ground and watched him float for a while. Then his body gently fell over back onto the ground. I walked closer to him to see if he was okay. As I got close up to him, I saw his head snap over and he twisted himself of the ground in the blink of an eye. I stumbled back a bit in surprise.

I didn't have enough time to prepare myself for the blow I took. I fell over to the side. Then I heard a collision. I regained balance and I turned around to see Rinzler back on the ground. Then I saw CLU on the other side of the stadium.

The disc that had been supposedly aimed at me crashed just below Tron, making a hole below him.

"Tron!" I called to him. Holding out my hand to catch him. He turned to face me and held out a hand. We were so close now. He was in my reach-I felt his fingers touch mine...but he-he slipped away...

I watched helplessly as his body sank deeper and deeper into an abyss.

I let out a saddened breath and stared at my hand. Why couldn't I catch him? Did he reach out to me? Did he truly-?

"I'll deal with you later. I have to retrieve Rinzler."

I didn't bother looking up. I just stared at Tron as he sank more and more. I couldn't believe I had just lost my friend...

I heard footsteps behind me.

"He reached for my hand. Tron is still in there."

"You and that key have a special power." Quorra said.

I stood up and turned to her.

"So do you-power to make me see it."

"So, does that mean we're friends?"

"Of course." I nodded at her and smiled.

We both kind of laughed.

"What if my memories aren't my own?" I asked myself, looking down some time later. "No, I gotta be like Tron. Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us back to the truth."

A keyhole appeared above me. It was time to go. I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. And I was brought into the light once more.

_"Gee, I hope Sora's okay." Said a worried duck. _

_ "He'll be just fine as long as Riku's with him." Goofy said optimistically._

_ Mickey gasped just then._

_ "You don't think-No! Master Yen Sid!"_

_ "Look, it's a raven!" Said Goofy as a black bird flew through the open window with a scroll in its clutches._

_ "Uh-oh!" _

_ "That raven is Maleficent's." Said Yen Sid._

_ "What's it got?" Asked Donald._

_ The raven dropped its contents on Yen Sid's desk._

_ Everybody gathered around it._

_ "Why, that's Minnie's." Said Mickey. Looking at the crown the raven had dropped. His eyes trailed to the scroll._

_ "Well?" Asked Donald as Mickey picked it up._

_ Mickey gasped as he read the message to himself._

_ "Gawrsh, what's it say?" Goofy asked._

_ Mickey set down the note for the others to read. He looked extremely serious._

_ "It's from Maleficent. She's kidnapped Minnie." Said the king._

_ "She took Queen Minnie?" Both the duck and dog asked at the same time in surprise. _

_ "The letter says for me to return to Disney Castle...or else." _

_ "Mickey, there is no time to waste." Yen Sid said. _

_ "Okay...you fellas stay here." The king ordered his companions._

_ Both of them saluted to him and stood up straight._ _"King Mickey, we're going with you!" They insisted._

_ Mickey was taken aback. But he smiled at them. "Gosh...I guess you're right, pals. We friends need to stick together. Master Yen Sid, we'll be back!" _

_ So they took the gummie ship and flew away at top speed. But Yen Sid sat and thought carefully._

_ "The timing is too perfect, too calculated. Maleficent must sense a change in the forces of darkness...A change...like Xehanort."_


	5. Chapter V: Prankster's Paradise

**Chapter V: Prankster's Paradise**

The wind pressed against my face and through my hair. I was falling once more. My eyes opened to greet a balloon...a lot of balloons.

Apparently in order to open this gate, I hate to pop 150 of them within about 2 minutes. Shouldn't be too hard, right? In fact, I love balloons!

I forced myself forward, trying to catch as much speed as possible in order to beat the time limit. The balloons normally came in threes. The feeling of three of them popping on you isn't too pleasant, either...

As I fell, my face began to become red and sting a bit, along with my arms, which were exposed. But then, as I popped another balloon, my hand grasped something. It was a laser! Awesome!

I tossed it out in front of me and it began shooting at the balloons for me, taking them out in big walls.

I was at 105 balloons with 51 seconds left. I could make it! I forced myself down again and collected the last of the balloons in large groups. The gate was open once more.

I laughed a bit. This was one of my favorite challenges yet!

When I opened my eyes again, I was at a gate. I decided to take a look around so I just walked forward, examining the grass.

But I didn't expect this.

"Wow!" I breathed. The flashy lights was enough to grab my attention.  
I looked from the lit up Ferris-wheel, to the merry-go-round, to the clown statue-in fact, I think it was a joker of some sort. I was obviously at an amusement park!

My eyes followed every flashy light, every colorful flag. I couldn't help but smile at this happy place. It was like paradise.

Then I heard a familiar voice. It caught me off guard.

"That Pinocchio-" Said a small voice. I looked everywhere for the source. "he must have his poor father worried sick." Then I saw it. A small figure on a ledge.

"Still, that little fella's some miracle. Imagine...Mr. Geppetto's wooden puppet, brought to life by the Blue Fairy! She made his wish for a son come true because he's given so much happiness to others. Now Pinocchio needs me to guide him and be his conscience, so maybe one day, he can be a real-" The voice chuckled a bit. "Well, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jiminy. First, you gotta go find Pinoke."

Jiminy, Pinocchio, Geppetto...I knew them! The small form stood up. It was a cricket. He wore a blue top hat and a business suit. He also carried an orange umberella.

"Hey, Jiminy! What's up?" I called out to him

He spun around to face me. "Hmm? Who are you? You shouldn't be here, young man!" He scolded.

"What? Are you okay, Jiminy?" I asked my long time friend. Why wouldn't he remember me?

"Huh? You mean you've heard of me? Well, I'll be." He seemed flattered. "The name Jiminy Cricket's already spread far and wide."

"Really, you feeling all right? It's me, Sora!" I said. I was getting kind of frustrated at the cricket. He should know me.

"Sora, you say? Gosh, I don't think I recognize ya, but the name does have a familiar ring."

I turned away from him to think. I crossed my arms and thought. "Umm..." Now why wouldn't he remember-?

"Oh, yeah!" I said to myself. I just remembered what Yen Sid had said a while back.

_"In the Sleeping Worlds, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from its slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever."_

_ "Thus, you may encounter familiar faces...but they are just figments of the dream. In actuality, the are sound asleep-trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing."_

"The real Jiminy Cricket wasn't trapped in this world, so maybe...it's like the dream world's putting him back where he belongs." I said quietly to myself. It all made sense.

"What's that? I can't hear ya." Said Jiminy, leaning in closer to hear me.

"Right...It's very nice to meet you, Jiminy." I said, covering up what I had said before.

"Well, sure. The feeling's mutual, Sora." He replied politely.

"Oh yeah. So how come you said I need to get out of here?" I asked, thinking back to when he scolded me.

The cricket chuckled a bit. "You can't fool me. You still think we know each other. And you've just about got me thinkin' it, too." He said. Then he looked down in thought. "Hmm, but where was I? Oh, yes, this is a terrible place! Boys here are allowed to wreck things and loaf around and make jackamules of themselves! And poor, lost Pincchio, he wandered in here on my watch. That's right! That's where I musta heard your name, Sora-from my friend Pinoke!"

"He knows me? But how?" I asked. Now baffled that he could have known me without ever seeing me.

"Shame on you, Pinocchio, playin' hooky and...and goofin' off in a place like this!" Jiminy scolded the boy in the cage.

"I'm sorry, Jiminy. I was going to school till I met somebody. Yeah! Uh, two big monsters, with big green eyes!" He said exaggeratedly. But then, his nose grew a bit. The cricket caught on right away.

"Oh, you don''t say. And then what happened?" He asked, looking upset that the boy would lie to him.

"They, uh, they tied me in a big sack!" The boy said quickly. But again, his nose grew out a little longer. Pinocchio stared at his nose in disbelief.

"Sounds like you were horsin' around." Said Jiminy.

"But I snuck off when they weren't lookin'." The wooden boy said with a grin. And once more, his nose grew a lot longer, knocking Jiminy off his feet. His nose had flowers and leaves at the end.

"My nose! What's happened?" Pinocchio panicked.

"There! Ya see where those tall tales will get ya?" Asked the cricket. Hoping the boy would understand he was doing wrong.

"But it's all true!" The boy persisted. "Even the fella in the black clothes who said to play a trick on Sora."

"What? Now who was he? I've had just about enough of your fibbin'." Scolded the cricket. But nothing happened. Pinocchio's nose didn't grow. "Hold on..I guess that part was true. Tell me, Pinoke, did that man in black say anything else to ya?" Jiminy asked, happy that the boy was finally telling the truth.

"Umm..he sure didn't." The boy said, sure of himself.

"Well, good." Said Jiminy,

"Hey, look at that!" Exclaimed Pinocchio, pointing at the sky.

There was a twinkle in the sky, and it was going straight for them. It was very graceful in its movements.

"That star again. The Blue Fairy!" Said Jiminy.

A woman with blonde hair, a blue dress and wings appeared to them. She held her wand up and walked towards the cage Pinocchio was locked in.

"Why, Pinocchio. What has happened to your nose?" She asked with a gentle tone.

"Oh, umm..." The boy looked down in shame.

"Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth, Pinocchio. Sir Jiminy?" She asked, looking back to the cricket.

"Well, ya see, um, Your Honor, um, Miss Fairy..." He stumbled on what to call the woman.

"Oh, please help me. I'm awful sorry." Begged the boy, cutting off Jiminy's speech.

"You see, Pinocchio? A lie keeps growing and growing, until it's as plain as the nose on your face."

"I'll never lie again-honest I won't."

"I'll forgive you this once. But remember-a boy who won't be good might just as well be made of wood."

"We'll be good! Won't we?" Pinocchio and Jiminy said together. They smiled at each other in reassurance.

"Very well. But this is the last time I can help you." She said. And with a flick of her wand, Pinocchio's nose was back to normal.

The boy gasped with glee. He was normal again!

I thought about all I had just been told. "That guy again." I said quietly. So it was the guy in the black coat. He was here, apparently.

"Forget him! If I don't find Pinoke, he'll turn into a donkey like the rest of the boys." Said Jiminy in a panicked voice.

"Right. Then let me help you find him, Jiminy." I said. Pinocchio was my friend, too. So why not help him out?

"Really? I'd be grateful. But how in the world do you know Pinocchio?" Asked Jiminy.

The question startled me. I wasn't sure how to answer without confusing him. "Oh, um..." I looked around as I stumbled upon thoughts of how to cover up. My eyes met a boy near the bridge.

"Hey! Over there, I see him!" I shouted and pointed in his direction.

"Gosh! That is Pinoke!"

"All aboard, Jiminy."

"Take it away!" Said the cricket with a gleeful leap to my shoulder.

I ran around the park, looking near the direction I had last seen him. As it turns out, you can ride the roller coasters without a cart. But for now, I had to find Pinocchio.

When Jiminy and I had caught up to him, he looked distant and wasn't looking at us.

"Pinocchio! There you are!" Said Jiminy with relief.

"Pinocchio, it's not safe for you here." I explained to him. "Listen to Jiminy and go back to-" I was caught off guard as he exploded with confetti into a Dream Eater. A Dream Eater that looked kind of like...a joker?

"Oh my!" Jiminy breathed.

"Dream Eaters!" I exclaimed as I hopped away from it.

As I did so, many of them began to circle around us. It was a trap!

"Only one way to solve this problem." I said to myself as I summoned my Keyblade.

I waited for Jiminy to hop inside my hood before I ran at one of them, knocking it back a few feet. Another Dream Eater hopped up behind me. I knew this because of Jiminy's horrifying shouts.

"Behind you, Sora! To your right, Sora! Oh my! Sora, look out!"

I laughed a bit while knocking one of the Dream Eaters back. I knew it was mean to laugh at the way Jiminy was panicking. I knew it was okay. These Dream Eaters weren't all that tough.

I finally defeated the last one.

"Those Dream Eaters were pretending to be Pinocchio." I said out loud to Jiminy. I examined my surroundings. "So, then where's the real Pinoke?"

"Sora! Up there!" Said Jiminy with excitement. He pointed to the top of the tower. Did Pinocchio really have to be way up there?

"Look at the top of that tower!" And sure enough, there was Pinoke.

"You're right. Come on, Jiminy!"

I had an idea. Use the roller coaster tracks to climb up there! I took a running leap at it. "Hold on, Jiminy!" I called back to the cricket in my hood.

My feet began to slide like magic on the tracks, leading me up a short ways, then I slid down with increased speed. I felt a bit of adrenaline in my chest. I'd never been on a roller coaster before!

My feet began to slide up once more. I slowed a bit as I made my way farther and farther up the tracks. I was just a few feet away from the tower. I could jump over there.

I waited until I hit the very top of the tracks, then I took a big leap to the tower. I landed just fine. Pinocchio was there and he looked unharmed.

"Gee, Pinoke, how'd you manage to get up here?" Asked Jiminy.

"C'mon, let's go home." I said in the nicest voice I could muster.

And to my surprise, it was another Dream Eater! It stuck out its tongue and laughed at us! How rude!

And with that, the Dream Eater disappeared.

"Another imposter." Said Jiminy, sounding disappointed.

But I had an idea. I was way up in the tower. And I had a great view of the park. My eyes took one last sweep around. I then saw Pinocchio.

"There! See him walking?" I called to Jiminy.

"Well sure, if that's really him." Said Jiminy, not sounding too interested.

"Don't give up, Jiminy. Come on, let's go!"

I seized the roller coaster once more, and rode my way to the path Pinocchio had been walking a few minutes before. He couldn't be too far away, now. I looked at the possibilities of ways he could have went. Turns out there was only one way. And that was to some building. I ran in after him. But when I walked through the doors, I was greeted by a group of Dream Eaters.

"Out of the way!" I yelled at them, summoning my Keyblade.

"Yeah, shoo with you!" Shouted the cricket, popping his head from my hood.

I looked to the walls that were so close together.

"Jiminy, I have an idea. And you probably won't like it." I said, warning him.

"Why, what do ya mean, Sora?" He asked, gripping my hood tightly.

"Hang on!" I said as I took a leap to on of the walls. My feet sprang from it to the next. I turned around to face the Dream Eaters. And with a good kick, I boosted my way to them. My Keyblade was at the ready. I took a few good swings at them and spun myself in mid-air. Taking them all out in one final crash to the ground.

I panted a bit and looked to Jiminy. He was greener then usual.

"Sorry about that." I said to him as I began running down the long hallway.

"Oh. No worries." He said weakly. I felt kind of bad, but at least I got rid of those Dream Eaters in quick time.

I had found the end of the hallway within a couple minutes. I couldn't believe it was possible to make a hallway that long.

In the opening, I found what looked to bee a trampoline with nets that had arrows pointing upwards.

I stopped to look for Pinocchio. Apparently Jiminy had found the small boy at the same time as I did.

"Pinocchio!" We called out simultaneously.

He turned to look at us and held up his hands. "Jiminy! Help me, Jiminy!" He pleaded.

"Oh my stars above! We've gotta do something!" The cricket panicked.

"Okay, I got it covered." I said reassuringly as I ran to Pinocchio.

I set down the cricket as I jumped on the trampoline. It boosted me to the exact height I needed to reach the boy.

I scooped him up in my arms, held him close and jumped back down to Jiminy.

"Oh, Pinoke! Look at ya!" Said Jiminy, examining him.

I set Pinocchio down for a better look. It was bad, alright. He had donkey ears and a tail. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I think for now, you two better get out of here." I said as I felt a bit of weight on the other end of the trampoline.

I stood up and waited for the two to leave. I watched as they ran and I turned around to see Dream Eaters as I had already expected.

I quickly summoned my Keyblade and prepared to fight them.

As I ran at them, seemingly prepared for anything-I felt my feet leave the ground. What? That can't be right.

I looked down and noticed that one of the Dream Eaters had been bouncing on the trampoline. Two can play at this game.

I pulled my legs in and prepared for impact.

"Cannon ball!" I shouted. Remembering all those times Riku and I dived into the water and tried to splash Kairi. We would shout 'cannon ball' just before impact.

Except, the difference is that now I was on a trampoline, and I was trying to launch Dream Eaters.

All of them began to fly in the air at once. I jumped up to greet a few with a swing from my keyblade. Some of them dropped munny.

"All right!" I grinned as I hopped over to the Kuma Panda on the other end of the trampoline. It noticed me and inhaled deeply. The Dream Eater looked relaxed as it leaped gracefully into the air.

"No, wait-" the Kuma Panda landed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as I flew into the air. I flailed my arms and legs as I continued to shoot up closer and closer to the ceiling. I looked frantically for something to hold onto. But all I found was a pole. It would do.

I reached out to the pole and swung my body around it. I now began to reconsider this option as I felt my stomach make a sickening twist.

I let go of the pole and flew to part of the net. I twisted my body so that my feet were aimed at the net. I then sprang back down the the oversized bear and took it out with one swing.

They were all gone now. And I was not doing so hot. I felt as though I was about to lose my lunch.

Then I remembered. I needed to get back to Jiminy and Pinocchio. I'm sure they're fine, but to make sure.

I began to run to the exit when a black cloud blocked my path. I dug my heels into the ground and stopped myself before running into it.

"You again?" I gasped as I saw the figure appearing out of it. It was the guy in the black coat!

But not just him...somebody else was coming out of the portal. I felt my eyes pop wider when I saw Xemnas as well.

Were they looking for a fight? I summoned my Keyblade just in case.

"Xemnas? This is impossible!" He was dead, wasn't he?

"My my, a hollow puppet that's managed to grow a heart. Just imagine that." He said calmly.

"Pinocchio isn't anything like you Nobodies. But if Pinocchio could be given one-shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too?" I asked. I heard anger in my voice. But I was actually more confused than anything.

Xemnas just laughed at me. "Maybe so. However-do not forget that you, yourself, are not so very different from us." And with those words, he left me in confusion once more.

"How am I anything like a Nobody? That doesn't make any sense." I said out loud. My thoughts haunted me. Maybe I was just over thinking the situation. They are probably just trying to confuse me, anyways...

I left the room and back down the long hallway. My mind still pondering the conversation I just had. I know it's ridiculous. I can't be like a nobody. I should be worried about other things...like Pinocchio and Jiminy.

I made it outside once more, it seemed quiet.

"Well, I hope they got home safe." As I said it, I saw a bright twinkle in the sky. It grew brighter and brighter. But the light seemed to be right in front of me. I shielded my eyes from the bright light.

To my surprise, when I looked up, I saw a woman in blue. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, wings and a wand. Her voice was calm and gentle.

"You must be Sora."

"Oh. Yes, ma'am. And you must be the Blue Fairy." I said. Hoping to sound polite.

"That's right." She nodded. "And I'm afraid that I have grave news. Good Geppetto went off to look for Pinocchio, and he was swallowed by a whale named Monstro."

"What?" I gasped. "Have you told Pinocchio and Jiminy about it yet?"

"Yes, and when I told them Geppetto was still alive inside the whale, and at the bottom of the sea, those two little ones ran off at once. They're very determined to save him."

"But that's crazy! I've gotta find them!" I said. Worry welt up in my chest, giving me energy to take off in their direction. When I glanced back, the fairy was gone.

I ran into the cave, and I guess I was underwater. Although...I could breathe. The place looked deserted. All except for two figures trying to push their way towards me. It was Pinocchio and Jiminy, but there was something else...

I gasped as I saw a large whale crawling up behind them. The whale tried to scoop all of us up, sending a current our way. I was knocked off my feet and large boulders were sent down in front of the exit. We couldn't get out that way anymore..

The currents began dragging Pinocchio and Jiminy away as the fought against it as hard as they could. I wanted to help, but I couldn't even fight the strong currents. My body involuntary flipped around in the current. But it became a bit weaker. I got a hold of myself.

I searched the waters and found Pinocchio and Jiminy running for their lives. But Monstro was gaining up on them! The whale opened his mouth.

"Pinocchio! Jiminy!" I shouted to them. But it was too late...they were swallowed by the whale.

I began swimming in Monstro's direction. I had to help them! My legs kicked as hard as they could. And something swam right passed me. It was large and-a Dream Eater! It was charging after Monstro! Then something happened. The Dream Eater latched onto Monstro's tail with some laser beam and began dragging him back.

I gasped as I kicked my legs harder, trying to gain speed. "Oh no!" I shouted. I used my arms to pull myself forward. I pulled myself tirelessly, I had to get to Monstro.

Monstro and the Nightmare were pulled to shore. I had an advantage there. I pulled myself up and out of the water to find the whale frozen in ice. I pulled out my Keyblade, knowing the Nightmare had to be somewhere. I heard a grumble behind me. Like the sound of something spinning rapidly...

I turned around to face the Nightmare. It was propelling itself into the air.

"I'll have to claw my way past, then rescue my friends!" Sounded like a good plan to me.

My best bet was to get up close, seeing as the Nightmare's pincers weren't really designed to come back. Trust me, you would not want to get hit by those.

I stayed as close as possible, although the Nightmare liked to jump away a lot. I dodged its attacks. I wouldn't say gracefully, but I got away.

The Nightmare seemed to have stopped long enough for me to break the ice away from Monstro. As the Nightmare was gaining on me, Monstro broke free. I put him in a bubble...a large bubble. He hovered over the sea as the Nightmare tried to send weapons at us. The plan was to pop my bubble. (Of course it was.) But I felt that we were getting closer to the Nightmare, and we were! I called to the bubble to go faster and cheered it on. The bubble then ran the Nightmare over, causing a loud pop.

Monstro broke free and swallowed the Nightmare whole. It sent a large wave of water on me. I was trying to stay balanced on the whale but it was hard with all the shaking and water flying around. I was sent flying off of Monstro's tail into the water.

I resurfaced as fast as I could. I gasped to what I saw. Monstro was now trying to pull me in! I began swimming with all my might away from the ginormous whale. Panicked shouts left my mouth, I could hear them. But-Monstro let out a large sneeze, and I was sent flying. I screamed as loud as I could as I felt my body soar through the sky. Bad day! Bad day! I remember seeing the horrific ground. Then nothing...

The ocean waves crawled on the shore in a calm motion. The sea breeze made almost no noise. This seemed familiar. I opened my eyes as I felt the cool sand from beneath me. I pushed myself up to a dark, silent shore. I turned to face the sea. Pinocchio, Jiminy and Geppetto were still out there. But that's when I finally understood.

"I get it now. After this, Pinocchio and Jiiminy's world gets dragged into darkness, and they end up cast into the sea between worlds, along with Monstro. And then...they end up in Traverse Town, and the belly of the whale. That's when we meet for real."

"It's like Master Yen Sid said-I'm in the dream Pinocchio's world is dreaming. And that world will never be right again until it wakes from sleep."

I heard a ringing noise come from the sky. Without looking I already knew it was the keyhole. My gaze turned to meet a glimmer in the sky in the shape of a keyhole. Without thinking, I pointed my Keyblade at it, sending a ray of light to it. I was again, consumed in light.

"Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down." Said a man with red spiky hair. He was rubbing his neck.

He peered to his friends.

"Hey. Are the other two still out cold?"

"Dilan and Even are conscious again," said a brunette with bright blue eyes. "but still unstable. They're resting inside."

"Gotcha. Well, I guess I'll give the castle grounds a sweep." Said the red head with a wave of his hand.

"Don't. If they were back, we would have found them by now."

This made Lea scratch his head. "So do ya think they were blasted off to some other world, or what?"

"I highly doubt it." Said a silver haired boy with a higher voice. "When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place where it happened. And if that world is unavailable for whatever reason, a refuge is made for them in the realm between-a world called 'Traverse Town.' Theey would be sent there. Or perhaps..."

"No, look, okay-the fact is-we're here. We've been recompleted, right? So they should be here too-plain and simple."

"I agree, it is strange."

"What a drag. Could they not have been recompleted at all?"

"Well you see-"

"Ah! Forget it." Lea did not want another long, boring explanation. "You know what? I'll bring 'em back myself."

"Huh? How, exactly?"

All eyes were on Lea now.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" He said with a smile. His eyes were locked on the words on the board.

_Door To Darkness._


	6. Chapter VI: Traverse Town Revisited

**Chapter VI: Traverse Town: Revisited**

Without warning, I found myself on a rooftop. I didn't fall or anything...I was just there. I took a swift look at all of my surroundings, it was dark. And it was a city-no-a town...Traverse Town!

"Huh? I'm back in Traverse Town." I said out loud, walking forward.

"Why, hello down there, Sora. I've been waiting." Said a familiar voice. I turned around, the sound came from higher ground. That's where I saw Josh. It was kind of odd that he was all the way up there...

"You do know that you can wait on the ground, right? Come down so we can talk." I said, loud enough so he could hear me all the way up there.

"Now?" He asked, sounding as though he didn't want to come down.

"'Now'? What do you mean, 'now'? You're the one who said you were waiting!" I said, confused at how now he didn't want to talk to me.

Josh thought about this for a second, and jumped down to meet me.

"You know you're turning more into Neku every day. But listen, I'm glad you two showed up because-"

"You 'two'?" I interrupted. Does that mean...Riku and I!? "Does that mean Riku's here?"

"Yes. But you and he are still a world apart. He didn't seem especially worried, though. He knows he'll find you." He said with an air of confidence.

"Yeah." I said with a grin imprinted on my face.

"Just look at Neku. He and the others all found their Game partners. Oh, they're back home safe now?" I asked, happy that they may have made it home.

But Josh just shook his head... "Remember what I told you. Their existence is on the line-and the Reapers are dead set on erasing them for good. But they found refuge in this world, and luckily each other too."

"'Reapers?'" I asked. I'm not sure what a Reaper is, but it doesn't sound good if they're trying to erase my friends...

"Right. If Neku and the others want to get back to where they came from, they need to win the 'Reapers' Game.' It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except...this time, the mission is a tough one. They;re pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it." He said with a gesture to the ground below us.

"So, I was sort of hoping you and Riku could help us out. You have your Keyblades. And with those, we might still have a chance."

"Well, I'm glad he's here with me." I said, thinking back to Riku.

"If he is, Riku's on one side of the Portal, and you're on the other. He might be by your side-he might be a million miles away. You can't measure the distance in time or space. Even without the wall between you, it's hard to say."

I nodded, taking in all he had to say. "Don't worry. He's with me-even when it might seem like he's not."

"Then you two are lucky." He said, looking away from me.

"You and your friend are lucky too, Joshua." I said happily, trying to keep the mood bright.

He laughed a bit. "I appreciate you saying that with conviction, even though you have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a teasing manner.

"Hey!" I warned him, balling my hand into a fist.

"Anyway...Neku and his partner are pinned down in the fountain plaza. I can count on you, right?"

"Always!"

I jumped off the roof and ran towards the gate. I didn't want to be late to help Neku and his partner. I pushed on the heavy doors as hard as I could. I always hated getting around Traverse Town because of this. But at least it's good for my arms, I guess...

* * *

"This is starting to wear me down." Said a red haired girl, looking at her cat, Mr. Mew. "Can we get a time out?"

A couple seconds later, lightning hit the ground a few feet from her, spooking her and sending her splashing into the fountain.

"What?" Neku gasped as Dream Eaters appeared around them. One of them sent an attack towards him. I was just a few feet away now. I jumped in front of him, blocking the attack with the same grin stuck on my face.

"Miss me?" I asked, trying to look back without turning around, then my focus returned to the Dream Eaters in front of me.

"I'll take it from here!"

"No. I don't need your help." Said Neku in a calm manner. I noticed that he didn't have his Dream Eaters anymore.

"'Course you do! Where are your Dream Eaters? How else can you fight?"

"I don't need them anymore."

"Oh, right, your partner. Well, don't you want to make it out of the Game?" I asked, making sure none of the Dream Eaters moved. "Who's gonna help her if you get hurt?"

"Okay, you win. I'll let you do the sweating."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them run off into the distance, leaving me with these guys. I ran to greet them with my Keyblade in hand. That's when they finally moved, charging back at me. I leaped over the first and hit the second, swinging back to meet another. They kind of looked like ponies/horses. Whatever you wanted to call them. The others looked like sea horses...Was this some kind of play on words?

I defeated the rest within minutes. Peace of cake. I turned to face the main Nightmare causing this, but he disappeared.

"He got away!" I said, disappointed.

"Sora." Called Neku, coming back now that the Dream Eaters were gone.

"So, you must be Neku's partner." I said, turning to the girl.

"Yeah. I'm Shiki. Nice to meet you. Neku told me all about you." She turned to smile at Neku.

"Cool." I nodded. "But you should have seen him He looked everywhere for you."

Neku began to turn red. He tried to hide Shiki from seeing me and flailed his arms desperately. "Hey, Sora, stop talking!"

"What? Why? You said you need her. That's a good thing." I said, confused. I then smiled at how good it was to need somebody.

Neku looked as though he were going to punch me, but he put his fits down, along with his head.

"That's sweet, Neku." Shiki said, smiling at Neku.

"I need you to stop annoying me." He said, looking away from us. His eyes trailed back to me. Was he talking about me?

"Mm-hmm. Well, I still think it's sweet. It's nice to be needed." She said, hugging her cat.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Asked a blond haired boy. "Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imagining of this world."

"'Other imagining'?" I asked. "You mean...where Riku is."

"Yes. He and our other friends will do what they can. But we'll just run ourselves in circles at this rate. We need to trap that thing in one place, and then we can finish it." Said Josh, walking closer to us.

"Trap it where?" I asked.

"The Third District."

"Okay."

Shiki and I ran ahead. I think I heard Neku stop though...

"Joshua."

"Yes, Neku?"

"Tell me-are we really gonna make it home?"

"But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself and you give up on the world."

"Right... So I'll see you there?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're my friend. It's your home, too."

The blond smiled to himself. "Maybe it's you that's turning into Sora."

"Huh?

"Thanks."

We all ran to the Third District. It was extremely quiet and I was the only one on ground level. Josh silently summoned one of his portal-thingies in front of me. Showing me the Dream Eater we had been chasing. Spellican.

"I got it, Riku!" I said, summoning my Keyblade. Even if he couldn't hear me.

"It's working! He pulled through for us!" Joshua said, astonished.

Other Dream Eaters popped out of the portal, though, and jumped up into the stair cases.

"We'll handle things here." Neku called down to me. "You take care of the boss!"

"Will do!"

I watched as Spellican summoned a Nightmare from the ground. It looked familiar...

It then took a few swing my direction.

"Whoa, now!" I exclaimed as I ducked and the Dream Eater's arm came crashing down and destroying some barrels.

As I was dodging the Nightmare's relentless assaults, Meow-Wow was clinging onto its leg with its teeth.

"Way to go, Meow-Wow!"

I used the light posts around me to start swinging around the Nightmare. It began to throw a fit and shook Meow-Wow off.

Then..then the Nightmare charged at me..

"Hey-umm, I'm sorry? Maybe we can talk this out and-you're not listening-AHH!" I spat a million miles an hour, taking cover behind a barrel.

As the Nightmare got closer, I realized I could launch the barrel at it. What other choice did I have?

I shoved my Keyblade under the barrel and proceeded to send the barrel up into the air and onto the Nightmare's head. It stopped in mid run and fell over. As it was in a daze, I quickly sent the Nightmare flying into the air.

I cornered the Nightmare and jumped into its body, which it was not too happy about. It began shaking and bashing me on the head consistently. Riku still wonders why I've never liked monkeys.

I felt my body jerk out of the Nightmare and fly into the air.

"Cure!" I said out loud, holding my Keyblade above me as I was showered with a wonderful sensation.

I grabbed onto the nearest light post and swung myself back at the Nightmare, taking the final swing. I watched as it disappeared. But this wasn't the end. Far from it.

Spellican then reappeared before me, but I couldn't touch it. There was a bubble rapped around that stopped me from touching it.

I watched as yet another Nightmare sprang from the ground.

It began to chase me around all of the Third District. I ran as punch came after punch. Lost and lots of fiery fury I did not want to deal with all over again.

"I still think we could work this out!" I called back to my fiery doom, which did not cease fire.

Then the Nightmare collapsed on the ground, shaking it. And there was Meow-Wow. Looking happy as ever. I brought my Keyblade up above my head and hit the Nightmare as hard as I could. It then disappeared, bringing Spellican back.

"Coward!" I shouted to the Nightmare. All it seemed to do was bring more Nightmares to defend itself.

This time it was in a scorpion form. I believe it came from Prankster's Paradise. So...I've defeated two so far...And this is my third. So this must be the last one...

"Let's go, Meow-Wow!" I said, turning to the playful spirit right next to me. I leaped on Meow-Wow's back and we began leaping around the Nightmare, sending destructive waves at it.

I bright light filed the whole district, blinding me. My eyes ached from the light, but it quickly faded.

But, another light was near by. The Keyhole! Spellican quickly leaped through it. Frustration built up in my chest.

"Not again!" I shouted. The Keyhole disappeared after it.

"Hey Josh, where'd it go?" Asked Neku.

"Somewhere else." Joshua said calmly, hinting some kind of sadness in his voice. "Out of Traverse Town, and out of my reach. We'll just have to let it go."

"Great..." Neku grumbled, looking down.

"So we failed the mission?" Asked Shiki. This left everybody in silence. I couldn't let my friends be erased!

"I'll go after it!"

"What?"

"C'mon, I'm not an actual Player. Can't I bend the rules?" I asked with a smiled, resting my head on my arms.

They all kind of giggled. "Well, I guess the rules of the world don't apply if your hearts are connected-right, Sora? That's how you roll." Said Joshua.

"Right! Then it's settled." I summoned my Keyblade and turned away from them. The keyhole appeared to me once more, shining beautifully on the wall of a building.

"Sora." I heard Neku call. I looked back to meet his eyes. "Thanks. It wasn't easy, but you made it easier."

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"Wow, Neku. You've changed." Said Shiki.

"Huh? You think?"

"Yeah, you're less dorky."

"What?"

"Once you find your friends, Sora, you should come hang out in our town!"

"Definitely. See you in Shibuya." Said Neku.

"Sure. It's a deal." I held out my hand to them. Neku was the first to pile his hand on mine, then Shiki. Finally Joshua place his hand on top.

"Anything I should pass on to Riku?" He asked. But confidence had the best of me. I didn't need to say anything.

"Nah. I'll see him soon." I said boldly. Everybody smiled.

I had to go, though. There were other worlds out there. I aimed my Keyblade at the shining light, engulfing District 3 in light once more.

* * *

"Pete, you big thug!" Quacked a furious duck.

"'Thug' works for me." Chuckled a familiar villain. "We all got a role to play, right?"

"Gawrsh, at least he's honest, in a dishonest way." Said Goofy.

"Silence!" Scolded a tall witch. "No underling of mine shall be insulted so. I have great plans for dear Pete and for all the worlds...once I have taken them for my own."

"Then I've got bad news for you-that day's never gonna come." The king spat at her.

"Perhaps you should take a few moments to reconsider. Or does the queen's life mean nothing to you at all?" Asked Maleficent, gesturing to the small mouse in Pete's clutches.

"Mickey! Don't you listen to her! You can't let Maleficent have her-" Pete had cut off her speech with his big bulky hand.

"No! Minnie!" Mickey shouted. "All right, Maleficent. Tell us what you want."

"Let me see...Shall I begin with this world? I much preferred it in its darker, more ominous permutation." Said Maleficent, looking around the room.

"You said it. This place needs some lights-out time!" Agreed Pete.

"You're lying, Maleficent. Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. What is it you're really after?"

The witched sighed and began to smile. "Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Xehanort, the man who led me to discover worlds outside of my own?"

"You know him?" Asked the king, a fire beginning to burn up in him.

"As do you, I see. Yes, he shared everything with me-how to go about winning a heart over to the darkness, and most gloriously, about the seven hearts of pure light-the ones that would grant me the power I need to conquer all worlds. However, the worlds were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated. Then it came to me-of course! I could go about conquering other worlds in my own manner. You do have the 'data' for all the worlds, do you not? And now you will hand it over to me."

Mickey, Donald and Goofy jumped and gasped. "What do ya mean?" Asked the king.

"Don't you bozos pretend you don't remember. Me and Maleficent was trapped inside it. Now cough it up!" Pete demanded.

"Why do you want the data?" Asked Mickey.

"I'm afraid that is no concern of yours." Said Maleficent with an air to her words.

Mickey began to shake in rage.

"Ah-ah-ah...Wouldn't want her Royal Minnie Mousiness to get a boo-boo, now would we?" Taunted the big lug named Pete.

"I see you have failed to recognize the futility of your situation. Very well..." Said Maleficent. Her staff began to grow a green color. "Face your doom!" She shot a green ball of darkness towards Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Who were too stunned to move out of the way.

But suddenly, chackrams popped out of nowhere and saved them. One deflected the magic and the other swung passed Maleficent and Pete, startling him to let go of the Queen long enough for her to get away.

"Light!" She shouted, knocking Pete back. The couple ran at each other and held each other.

"Oh, Mickey!"

"Minnie!"

They smiled and chuckled as they stared into each others eyes. But Mickey still had unfinished business. He summoned his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy drew out their weapons.

"Maleficent...you lose!" Mickey said, his eyes narrowed.

Maleficent growled at the realization.

"Say, uh, milady, I think the pipsqueak's right. We better hit the road!" Said Pete quickly.

"I now know that what I seek lies within these walls. Trust that I will eliminate you in good time." And with those words, Maleficent turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait for me! Maleficent?" Pete chased after the witch into the portal.

Mickey then turned his attention to where the chackrams had come from.

"You used the darkness to get here?" Asked the king, looking at the tall, slender figure that had walked in the room. "That was reckless. But gosh, I didn't expect you to save us...Axel."

The man had just picked up one of his chackrams with a grin. "Axel didn't. My name is Lea. Got it memorized?"


	7. Chapter VII: Country of the Musketeers

**Chapter VII: Country of the Musketeers**

The sensation of falling brought me to my senses once more. I opened my eyes against the harsh wind to see papers flying around just about everywhere. My mission was easy, collect 500 prize points.

3 Dream Eaters had jumped in front of me, but they were no match against me! I knocked them out of the way and continued to fall down. But, they did give me 10 prize points, so that was an upside. A few more popped in my way, but still weren't too strong. I then saw comic book pages appear in front of me. It reminded me of the times back at home, when I would sit on my bed and read comics for hours. Riku would always tease me about it, but I think he liked comics just as much as me.

That's when a picture of Goofy holding some type of sword popped out of nowhere.

"Goofy!?" I asked out loud as I shoved the drawing out of my view. I then saw a portal in front of me. "Whoa!" I yelled as I toppled through, not knowing where I was going.

* * *

A Dream Eater that looked like a dragon in an egg stood before 3 musketeers. The duck began to shake in a panic. He then shouted. "We're doomed!" And ran away.

His friend turned to watch the duck run. "Donald! Where ya goin'?"

"Stand back!" Said the third musketeer. "Here goes nothin'!" The dog then turned the other way and ran away, screaming.

"Hey, Goofy, that's the wrong way!" Called the mouse. He was then left to fend for himself.

"All right. I'll show ya what a Musketeer can do!" He said bravely. And with that, he charged at the Dream Eater.

* * *

As I was walking through the gate, I noticed a mouse fall over in defeat. I gasped as I watched a Nightmare get ready to pounce on him. I quickly ran to the scene and took a swing at the Nightmare, it then disappeared. Good timing, too.

"King Mickey, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked baffled. "Huh? Have we met before?"

"What? Wait, is this like what happened with Jiminy and Tron? But...I'm not in Disney Castle, and that world isn't one of the ones that's asleep. I don't get it." I wondered out loud.

"You okay? What's wrong?" Asked the king.

"Oh, um...I was wondering...where I was?"

"Hmm? Where'd you get that key?"

I held up my Keyblade and examined it with a grin. "This? It's a Keyb-" I was cut off by Mickey's sharp "Shh!"

He ran closer to me and whispered "I know. You came from another world, right?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah."

"My name's Mickey. I'm workin' on a problem. That's why I'm in this world bein' a Musketeer."

"Hmm...So, am I in a world the king visited that I don't know about-a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere? 'Cause I guess..."

"You seem confused." I jumped as we were surrounded by a group of Dream Eaters. "Look out!" Yelped Mickey.

I summoned my Keyblade and looked at him.

"I'm Sora. Let me handle 'em." I said quickly before charging at them. I took a swing at one of them and sent it flying. I turned to face the next and took a good swing at it. I defeated them one by one until they were all gone. Well, at least most of them. One of them stood and looked at me with puppy eyes. My heart began to melt. I kneeled down to look at it.

"Aww, you're kind of cu-" My remark was cut off as the Nightmare bit my finger. "OWW! That hurts!" I frantically shook my head as the Nightmare made growling noises similar to a dog. "Let go-leg go-let go-let go-this isn't tug of war! Bad Dream Eater! Bad!"

Mickey then walked over and swung at the Nightmare with his sword. I watched as it disappeared and shook my hand. My finger still hurt. Last time I ever find a Nightmare cute.

"Thanks. I sure owe ya one. Some Musketeer I turned out to be." He said.

I then heard shouts coming from a distance.

"Where's the bad guys?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Goofy!" I called with utter joy. But I found that he was running mindlessly swinging his sword. Seems about right...

"Everything's under control, Goof." Said Mickey.

Goofy then slowed down and stopped in his tracks. "Really? You mean we clobbered 'em?"

I rested my head on my hands and grinned. This brought back memories.

"Are they...gone?" Asked someone from behind me.

"Hey, Donald!" I said happily.

The duck jumped out of his skin. "What? Who are you?" He asked.

"Gawrsh, do I know you from somewhere?" Asked Goofy.

It was kind of sad to think he forgotten me. Even though my spirits dropped, I smiled so they wouldn't think I was crazy.

"No..." I shook my head. "Nice to meet you." I said slowly.

"Say fellas, this is Sora. And it doesn't matter when we met. Once we make a friend, we're friends for life." Said Mickey with joy.

"Hi. I'm Donald." Said the duck cheerfully.

"And I'm Goofy." Said the dog.

My smile became wide and goofy. "Friends for life." I said happily.

"Now, we've gotta go protect the princess!" Said Mickey. "Donald, Goofy, follow me!"

I watched as they began to walk away. Without me!

"Hey wait! You're not gonna let me come along?" I asked with a slight whine. I was quite offended.

"But you're not a Musketeer. And the mission is fraught with danger." Said Mickey.

"All the more reason I should help." I said. "When the going gets tough, the tough call their friends."

"Hmm...Well, all right. Thank you!"

"Great! Should we do the thing?" Asked Goofy.

"The 'thing'?" I asked. Curiosity began to well up. I wasn't aware of any 'thing'.

Goofy walked over and whispered in my ear. "It's where we draw our swords and point them up to the sky. We then say 'all for one and one for all'. It's somethin' us Musketeers do."

"Ah!" I said, nodding.

"All for one..." Said Mickey, drawing his sword.

"And one for all!" We said in unison as we pointed our weapons to the sky.

* * *

"Congratulations, boys. In light of your lacklustrious potential, I dub you Royal Musketeers! Just look at yas-all dressed up, and goin' nowheres." Pete said with a jolly tune. His eyes trailed to the half-asleep Goofy. He kind of stared at them with an odd look, but shook himself out of it.

"Now then, let's get right down to your inagurary mission-bodyguards to...Princess Minnie!" He gestured to the princess who had been standing next to him. "Some nefarious nincompoop has got it out for her, see? And it's your job to personally keep her safe."

"Somebody's after the princess?" Asked Mickey. "Count on us!" He said with a solute.

"What?" Donald spat. "So soon? Don't we get to practice?"

"Why? The one, two..." Goofy trailed off, counting his fingers. "three of us are ready for anything!"

Pete began to chuckle, hiding his face from the Musketeers.

"Don't worry. Donald's real brave, and Goofy's clever. And while I may be small, I've got the heart of a Musketeer!" Said Mickey. He then pulled out his sword. "All for one..."

"And one for all!" They chanted.

* * *

I followed the group down a long path, where we found a carriage. The princess was said to be on board, and it was our responsibility to protect it.

I hopped on the back with Donald and Mickey as Goofy got in front. I never knew he was a stage coach.

It was really quiet as the horses trudged along. Donald said to keep it that way so we don't disturb the princess.

I then heard thunder. I looked to the sky. There wasn't a cloud in it...

But the thunder continued. I turned around to see what looked to be a-a _dinosaur_!?

"A Dream Eater!" I yelled.

"Bad guy!" Called Mickey, drawing his sword.

Donald began to shake with fright.

"Bad guy?" Asked Goofy. He forced the horses to run faster. But the Nightmare caught up with us and took a big chomp out of the wagon.

I let out a yelp as the others were pushed off. I held on to the wagon for dear life. My body began flipping around like a rag-doll and I was flipped onto the roof of the cart.

Meow-Wow barked happily at me, as though nothing was wrong. I gave it a funny look.

I then summoned my Keyblade, ready for battle.

"Gotta protect the carriage, no matter what!" I said to myself.

The Dream Eater began to slow down a bit and fell behind. But, it was still on our tail. I figured we were safe at a distance, but I was wrong. The Nightmare opened its mouth, taking a deep breath.

"Oh no..." I said to myself, preparing for the worst.

A fireball shot at us, I looked around for some help as the fire came closer and closer. I held up my Keyblade as the fireball almost hit. It collided with the center of my Keyblade. I felt the heat ricochet on my hands, though they were covered by gloves. The force of the ball staggered me a bit, but the fire bounced right off and hit the Nightmare square in the head, knocking it out.

"All right!" I cheered. I dismissed my Keyblade and turned to make sure the princess was all right. But that isn't what I saw.

I jumped as I saw three men dressed in black capes aiming their swords at me. They giggled maliciously.

"Huh?" I breathed.

"We'll be lightnenin' your load by one princess." Said the man on the right.

"Now make like those Musketeers and scram." Said the one on the left.

"Au revoir." Mocked the man in the middle. He tossed his sword at me, nearly missing my shoulder. I lost my balance as I dodged the hit. I began to flail my arms as fast as I could as I looked down at the ground below.

"Whoa!" I yelped as I fell over. I clamped my eyes shut as I fell. I landed on my back and flipped over in the dirt. All air left my chest as dirt flew around.

I fumbled in the dirt, face down for a good lift off. I looked up to see the carriage become smaller and smaller, with the princess calling for help.

I got on my feet and began to chase it down, but it was no use, I could no longer see it. I turned around to see three Musketeers walking in my direction with their heads down.

I called out to them. "Your Majest-ah, I mean, Mickey!"

I ran towards them. Mickey looked up and gasped. "Sora!"

"I'm sorry. They got away with the princess." I said sincerely.

"Don't be." Mickey said, shaking his head. "It's not your fault."

"As long as we all stick together, I know we can get the princess back!" Said Goofy, confidence raised in his voice. It was comforting.

"It's hopeless..." Said Donald, hanging his head.

"Goofy's right. As a team, we can do anything!" Said Mickey.

"Yeah! Come on!" I said. I then turned around and ran in the direction that the thieves had gone.

After a while, the four of us became tired of running. I slowed down to a hault and took a few breathes.

"We've gotta keep going!" Said Mickey as he walked passed.

"Right." I said, and I walked with him.

When we passed a corner, we found something...the carriage!

"Hey, look, Mickey! There's the carriage!" Said Goofy.

We ran up to examine the beautifully crafted carriage.

"But there's no sign of the princess." Said Goofy, looking intently at the window.

"Then that means..." Donald began.

"Yep. She's out there somewhere, counting on us to come to the rescue." Mickey finished.

"Yeah, 'cause we're Musketeers!" said Donald.

"And we're gonna be the ones to save her!" Mickey said, sounding brave.

The three then ran off in the other direction. Wait...they ran off in the other direction?

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?" I called out to them. This is the second time they've forgotten me!

I followed right behind them as we crossed the bridge. Meow-Wow barked happily at my side.

"That sure is a strange dog you got there!" Said Mickey with a small laugh.

"Yeah, very strange." I said, looking down at it with a smile. "But it keeps me company, so I don't mind."

We then made it to the tower. It looked kind of similar to Yen Sid's tower, in fact.

Then we began to run up the never ending stares of doom. And Donald began to whine. "Who put these confounded steps here?!" He quacked.

I then heard a noise coming from above. "What?" I gasped. I looked up to see barrels coming our way. "Look out!" I called to them as I hurdled over the barrel. It was just like gym class!

I charged up the steps and made my way to the top of the tower.

We were then greeted by the thieves, who held their swords to us. "Outta the way!" I called. I then pounced on them and started a brawl. Which involved unnecessary hair pulling.

"Hey! No fair!" I shouted, pushing on one of the men's cheeks.

"Ah-yuck! Dog pile!" Goofy called as he pounced into the pile of brawlers. Donald followed suite with a loud quack. Mickey and Meow-Wow also joined, creating a comical cloud full of stars and random body parts. Just like what you would see in a comic.

After a while, we managed to knock the bad guys out. We stood up and dusted ourselves off.

I turned to see the princess. Mickey was standing by her side happily. "Sora! Thank you. Princess Minnie is safe. We couldn't have done it without ya!"

"Sure. Happy to help." I said with a grin.

Minnie looked flattered. "Oh, my hero!" She said appreciatively, looking at Mickey.

But Goofy made a weird face, then panicked. "It's the bad guys!" He yelped.

I turned around and gasped, he was right! All three of them were back on their feet, and they looked pretty angry.

I summoned my Keyblade and got ready for a real fight. They began to laugh.

"Thought we'd go down easy-peasy, eh?" Asked one of them, mockingly.

"Lemme at 'em!" Said another.

"All right. We can do this all day!" I said.

"Wait, Sora. Got any suggestions, Goofy?" Asked Mickey.

Goofy began to think, bringing his hand to his chin. His eyes trailed to the window. "Ah-hah!" He exclaimed

"You've got an idea?" Asked Mickey.

"And it might even be a good one, too! Hold on." said Goofy, leaning towards Mickey.

"Sure, take your time." And with those words, Goofy grabbed onto Mickey and launched them out the window. My jaw dropped to the floor. Were they running away?

"Charge!" Shouted Goofy as he flew. Mickey screamed in terror. I looked closer at the window and saw them snatch onto a tree, then fling back to the window. The collided with the bad guys, sending them out the other window and into water below.

"How'd I do?" Asked Goofy.

"Yeah! We did it! Hurray for the Musketeers!" Cheered Mickey.

"We did it? Asked Donald, walking back up the stairs. I guess he had run away shortly after the brawl.

Mickey then drew his sword and pointed it up. Donald, Goofy and I followed suite.

"All for one, and one for all!" We recited.

* * *

I stretched with a yawn. It was now dark outside. I continued to walk in town.

"Huh? Do you see that?" Asked Goofy, staring at something in the distance.

I turned around to face him. "Hmm? What's up?" I asked.

"Hey, you! Not so fast!" He shouted, charging in the other direction.

"Goofy, where are you going?" I asked, following him.

"What's the matter, Sora? Hold on!" Called Mickey.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at Mickey. "Oh, Mickey. Goofy just sort of...took off." I explained.

"Goofy's gone? But why would he leave his post?" Asked Mickey.

"HELP!" Cried Donald, running passed.

"Not you too, Donald?" Said Mickey.

The duck stopped in his tracks, he then looked at Mickey. Then he ran back at us.

"What do we do? It's a disaster!" He said frantically.

"Calm down, Donald! Start from the beginning." Said Mickey.

"The captain's gonna kidnap Princess Minnie!" Donald said frantically.

"What? But he's the one who made us Musketeers." Mickey said.

"It was all a big lie." Said Donald.

"A lie?" Asked Mickey, taken aback. "Well...lie or no lie, Musketeers don't ever run from danger!"

"Then it's time for me to get a new job!" Donald quacked. He then ran away once more.

"Donald, wait!" Mickey pleaded. Donald stopped in his tracks again. "Together we can stop Captain Pete."

"Yeah." I agreed. "We're in this together!"

"C'mon. We'll be right beside you, 'cause we're friends." Said Mickey.

"I just can't do it. I'm sorry." Said Donald shamefully. He left the two of us alone.

"Donald!" Mickey called out. But Donald had already left. "Donald..."

Pluto walked to Mickey's side, comforting him. Mickey smiled a bit.

"He'll be back. I know it." I said with confidence.

"Aw, thanks, Sora."

"So this 'captain' guy's the culprit. I wonder what he's up to."

I then heard evil laughter from a distance. I looked around to find the source.

"What am I up to?" The man asked. "I'm up to plenty!"

I recognized him instantly. "Pete?" I gasped, summoning my Keyblade.

"Whozzat?" Asked Pete. He then began to laugh again. "A stranger lookin' to be endangered...You, mangle these yardsticks!"

We were then surrounded by Dream Eaters that looked like rabbits. Mickey then leaped up to the balcony Pete was on. "Captain Pete, by the power vested in me as a Musketeer, I arrest you, mister!" Said Mickey.

This caused Pete to laugh even more. "That's a good one. Well, how's about this? By the power invested in my fist, I clobber you!"

I then heard a scream.

"Mickey!" I called out to my friend. I had to help!

I felt something hit my neck harshly, and everything went black.

* * *

"Sora?" I heard someone ask.

"Sora?" Another voice asked worriedly.

I opened my eyes to see two figures standing over me. "Donald...Goofy..." I groaned. Then I remembered-Mickey!

I leaped back to my feet and looked around. "Where's Mickey?" I asked.

"Captain Pete and his guys took Mickey to Mont Saint-Michel." Goofy explained. "And that means he's in big trouble!"

"Once the tide comes in, the dungeon'll fill up with water!"

"And so will Mickey." Donald said, sounding worried.

"Well, come on. We gotta go save him!" I said, wondering why they haven't gone after him yet.

"Oh...but how?" Asked Donald.

"What are you saying?" I asked. "You and Goofy wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save him! We're friends-friends for life, remember?"

"Yeah!" Donald nodded.

"Best of friends to the very end!" Goofy said.

"Good. Let's go!" I said, turning and running in the direction of Mont Saint-Michel.

"Okay!" Donald agreed. The two followed close behind.

* * *

The three of us stared at the unconscious Mickey. We had just gotten him out of the water, we were afraid we had been too late.

Then, he began to stir. We all watched intently as he woke up.

"Donald? Goofy? You too, Sora?" He asked. "You came back."

"C'mon, men! We gotta save the princess!" Donald called out.

"Aw, fellas. We're not even real Musketeers.

"Wrong. You are real Musketeers! And don't let anybody else tell you you're not." I said. And I meant it.

"It doesn't matter what you wear." Started Donald.

"Or what kind of heart it is that beats inside of ya!" Said Goofy.

"You know what? You're right, pals." Said Mickey, picking his hat from off the ground. "When the bunch of us stick together, we can accomplish anything! Pete said he was headed for the opera house. And that's where we'll find Her Majesty! C'mon Musketeers. We've got a princess to rescue."

And with that, we marched along to save the princess. It was pretty nice, having Mickey in the lead. I wasn't constantly getting lost. Which is pretty common when exploring new worlds.

* * *

We'd gotten off the boat and onto the dock. We were now running to the opera, and we weren't too far now. We ran through a grouping of trees, and just passed, you could see the opera. I took short breaths as I ran closer and closer. But as we passed the gates, I noticed somebody standing there. Actually, three people standing in our way. And they were by a treasure chest.

"Hey. Over there!" I exclaimed.

One of them had heard me. Whoops...

"Oi! Those nitwits!" He called out.

"The boss is gonna be mad." Said another.

"Hurry!" The third yelped. They grabbed the chest and began to run. I could faintly hear a call for help from within the chest.

"Help!" She cried.

"Princess!" Mickey called to her. "C'mon. It's time to put our Musketeering to the test!"

We then ran after them, not afraid of anything.

But as I entered, I realized how humongous the place was. There was stairs leading just about everywhere. I decided to go downstairs, where I found a hallway leading to a door. I ran through, and on the other side, was a stage. I kept my Keyblade at hand, just in case. That's when I saw Pete, along with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie.

"The jig is up, Pete!" Mickey said boldly, aiming his sword at him.

"There's no escape!" Donald said.

"Yeah, it's three against one now!" Said Goofy.

But Pete just laughed maliciously. He then turned to his left, where a box was about to fall.

I gasped at the realization as to who it was going to fall on. My feet instantly dragged me forward. "Look out!" I called to them. But the box disappeared. "Huh?"

Everybody just stared at where the box had just been.

"Impossible!" Exclaimed Pete.

But I knew, on the other side... "Riku." I said to myself. The thought made me smile. "Riku saved us. He's been by our side. All right! Musketeers! Get the princess to safety! I'll handle things here."

"Right. Thanks, Sora!" Mickey said.

"Why you..." Pete growled. "How dare you thwart me in the nick of time! This don't add up, I tell ya. Hey! Over here, boys!" He called out.

Out of nowhere, the three thieves had appeared to his side. Coward.

"That's right, you'll need help." I said, getting ready to fight.

I ran at one of the men, throwing them to the air and smacking them back down to the ground, knocking him out. Meow-Wow had just taken a good chomp at one of the other bad guy's legs. He tried to shake Meow-Wow off, but it just stayed there. "Good job, Meow-Wow!" I praised as I ran at the next man. I jumped over him and hit him in the back. He stumbled forward. I then hit him in the back of the neck. He collapsed on the ground with a thud. I watched as the last came charging at me. I blocked his blow and spun to release his hold. I then pushed him into a cannon. It was a stage prop I found handy. I then aimed the cannon in Pete's direction. Then I lit it off, sending him at Pete, they both toppled over. I sent the others right after him. They looked silly, all piled on each other. I laughed to myself as I watched Pete get back on his feet.

"I'll deal with you myself!" He yelled down to me. He then jumped off of the prop he had been standing on this whole time.

"Fire!" I called. A whisp of flames then appeared to the tip of my Keyblade, I flicked it off in Pete's direction, setting his bottom on fire. He cried out and ran around in circles screaming, "Put it out, put it out!"

When he managed to get the flames off, he looked at me for a second, then jumped up to his prop once more.

"I can do this all day!" I said, growing impatient with his cowardice. But then I realized, he was pulling a switch. "Hey, what are you-"

I quickly found out as the sun swung in my direction. "Whoa!" I shouted as I took cover on the floor, laying flat on my stomach. I didn't particularly like Science. Maybe this was why...

Finally, the props disappeared, and Pete came back down.

"I've got you now, squirt!" He said, standing over me.

"Pete, look! A distraction!" I yelped, pointing towards the Moon prop, which had just dropped. But when he looked, it was too late.

"Whoa now!" He yelled as he was carried away with the Moon. As the Moon swung back in my direction, he'd lost his grip and fell off. Pete was dazed. Now's my chance!

I got back on my feet and stuffed him in a cannon. I then lit it off, sending him flying.

"Goodbye!" I cheered as I waved merrily.

* * *

Minnie stood before us, holding a sword in her hand. Instantly, all four of us got down on our knees. The others even took off their hats.

"In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially dub thee Royal Musketeers. Thank you all." She said.

I began to smile. I looked up to look at my friends, who were just as happy as me to hear this.

"Hurray!" Mickey cheered.

"We did it!" Goofy said.

"Fellas?" Mickey called, drawing his sword. I caught on immediately and stood up, holding my Keyblade in hand.

"All for one, and one for all!" We chanted.

Later, I stood alone in the midst of town. I couldn't remove the grin from my face. I aimed my Keyblade at the Keyhole in the sky.

"All for one, and one for all!" I recited to myself. I was consumed in the bright light that had come from the shining Keyhole.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Mickey, Donald and Goofy asked in unison.

"Absolutely not!" Donald quacked.

"I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Sora and Riku departed." Yen Sid said calmly. "Xehanort must have known what we were attempting before we even began."

"But you do know where they are?" Asked Goofy.

"You must understand, this examination is in now way how the Mark of Mastery is usually found." Said Yen Sid, stroking his beard. "However, in light of what they must do next...it was a necessity. If Sora and Riku complete their test, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will both be true masters. However, the dangers make this more trial than test."

"But are they safe right now?" Asked Mickey worriedly.

"Considering their ability, I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate Sora and Riku end...questionably. Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict." Said Yen Sid.

"So..." Mickey started.

"As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again. Xehanort will be no different. We cannot afford another moment's hesitation. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard." Yen Side said. "I must warn you again-the road will not be easy."

"Fine. Let's jump right in." Said Lea.


	8. Chapter VIII: Symphony of Sorcery

**Chapter VIII: Symphony of Sorcery**

I did a cartwheel in mid-air. The familiar sensation of falling consumed my thoughts. I was completely surrounded by music notes. All I had to do was get 900 prize points before time ran out, which left me with a minute and twenty-five seconds to go.

I ran through a couple of flowers which gave me a few prize points. This place was very pretty, actually. Just then, three Dream Eaters appeared in front of me. "Here we go!" I shouted out loud to myself as I dived at a quicker rate, sending the Dream Eaters flying. They left behind prize points for me.

"Let's see, I've got 220 points right now..." I said out loud to myself as I flew through a hoop. "Whoa! What are those?" I nearly gasped as I ducked under what looked to be lines of music. It was so close I could feel it lift my hood a little, sending a chill down my spine.

As soon as I passed through that field I had collected a laser spin. "What am I going to use this for?" I asked out loud. To answer my question, a flock of Dream Eaters blocked my path. I clicked on the orb and it instantly started shooting lasers at the Dream Eaters.

"Back off!" I shouted.

They quickly disappeared, leaving me to myself. I looked ahead of me, showing a numerous amount of hoops. I bashed my head on the first, sending a current of pain through my body.

"AH!" I yelped as I tried to tumble through the rest, collecting all the prize points I could get.

I finally heard a beeping noise, signifying I had done my job and that the portal was open.

"Wait, what is that?" I asked as I tumbled through a net. "Spider web? ICK!"

I grabbed the webs out of my face as I leaped through the portal, unsure of where I was going to end up next...

* * *

I watched in aww as a figure moved magical lights in the sky with just flicks of his fingers. He then brought up a huge wave which moved back into the water gracefully. It looked like it took a lot of strength for what he was about to do next. Then I noticed clouds appearing in the sky. Was he bringing a storm?

A Dream Eater then appeared out of the clouds, and it headed right towards me! I summoned my Keyblade as quickly as possible and prepared to fight. But the Dream Eater didn't slow down one bit.

I felt a large amount of force hit my chest as the Dream Eater came in contact. Reflexively, I clamped my eyes shut and cried out in pain as I felt all air leave my lungs. I felt myself come in contact with the ground. Then everything became blank.

* * *

I lifted myself off of the ground and held my head. It still hurt from the incident. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings.

"Is this-am I back at Master Yen Sid's tower?" I asked out loud. I stood up and got a better look at my surroundings. "Something seems off."

I turned around, checking to see if Yen Sid was home. But to my surprise, I found Mickey. He looked like he was asleep, but his arms were still moving.

"King Mickey!" I gasped in horror. Had the darkness taken him?

He looked like he was suffering. He made muffled noises often. I took another look, there were two books in this room, and they were glowing with a bad aura.

"Is this what's troubling him?" I wondered aloud. I then summoned my Keyblade and got ready to destroy it. "All right..."

I took a good, forceful swing at the book. But then I felt a large force launch me back. I yelped in shock as my body flew across the room like a rag doll.

I felt winded the moment I touched the ground. What in the worlds was that? I pushed myself up and rubbed my head when I heard Mickey's voice ring out.

"Gosh, is that a Keyblade? Who are you an apprentice to?" He asked. I watched, dumbfounded, as he was talking to me, but...his lips weren't moving... I stood up to get a better look.

"I'm Mickey, the sorcerer's apprentice." He said.

I took another look around the room and pressed my hand to my chin. "Apprentice? Wait-am I in some world where the king was still in training?" I wondered aloud for the second time. "So does that mean this world is sleeping?"

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked, bringing me back to my senses.

"What? Oh, uh, I'm Sora-the, uh, 'prentice of...umm...Hey, listen, Your Maj-" I caught myself and sighed. "I gotta stop that. Mickey-what can I do to save you?"

"Thank you, Sora, but it's no use. A monster's possessed that music. And he's releasing darkness that stops anybody from going in there to fight him. To dispel the darkness, we need a Sound Idea." He explained.

"It's that Dream Eater I let escape. Okay. Where do I get a 'Sound Idea'?" I asked.

"What? You'll find one for me?" Mickey asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course!"

"Thank you."

"It's not every day I get to do a favor for the king."

"Huh? Did ya say something?"

"Oh, nothing. Long story. So what exactly is a sound Idea?"

"Hmm..."

Another music book had appeared out of thin air and landed by Mickey. "Inside this musical score should be a power that can sweep away any darkness. But you gotta be careful. In between those clefs and notes are monsters-not as strong as the big one, but still pretty strong."

"Got it." I said, then I walked over to the music book and aimed my Keyblade at it, opening a gateway to the world inside. Everything around me now was filled with musical notes and flower petals. It was so bright...

* * *

Mickey dragged two buckets in his arms, clearly exhausted from all the work he had been put through. He set them down and wiped the sweat from off his forehead. But something caught his eye. Yen Sid's hat was left on the table. Mickey took a swift look around the place to make sure nobody was around. He then ran at the hat and put it on his head. He began using magic to make lights swirl around the room, causing the brooms to start doing to work for him. He slowly dozed off into sleep.

When Mickey woke up, water was spilled all over the room. He frantically started trying to use magic to fix the mess. And out the window, Spellican had just arrived.

* * *

When the light dimmed down, I noticed music was all around. And it looked like a dream, there was clouds and rainbows just about everywhere.

I ran forward, following the path of clouds to wherever they would take me.

I was then confronted my a group of Dream Eaters. As I ran at the Lizard-looking one, I opened my mouth to shout something, but it was drown out by a harmonious tune. Did my Keyblade just...make music? And why couldn't I talk? I felt mute. Meow-Wow was even being more quiet than usual.

As I fought, I noticed these Dream Eaters were quite tough. After the battle I sat down for a break and looked through my items. I pulled out some ingredients to make another Spirit to help Meow-Wow and I out.

But first, I looked to Meow-Wow to check to see if it was okay. It didn't seem fazed so I tossed the items in the air. They morphed into a large cloud, making me squint. I wondered what I had just created. A large Kuma Panda emerged, looking very jolly and happy. I returned the smile and stood up, ready to move on.

I jumped on a platform which held a music symbol. I tapped it with my Keyblade, seeing if it would react. I jumped as I saw it break, revealing a rainbow. Apparently, I could ride it upwards onto the next cloud.

I followed the path, which we were blocked by another group of Dream Eaters. Meow-Wow and Kuma Panda looked at each other. I then watched in horror as Meow-Wow consumed its partner. I tried yelling at it but only music played on. I was then lifted onto Meow-Wow's enormous back as held on as it bounced around on all of the Dream Eaters bellow, defiantly destroying them for good.

Meow-Wow let me off and spat Kuma Panda out. It didn't look offended at all. I laughed silently to myself. The wonders of having friends.

I ducked into a tunnel and watched as the ice carried my feet swiftly through. I felt my body jerk and I was spat out within a matter of seconds. I opened my mouth to let out a yell, but still, nothing was heard.

We moved swiftly through a cave, which lead us into a place that looked like fall. It was very orange all around, the trees were turning colors, leaves were flying and flower petals danced in the wind. This place did seem really peaceful.

When I leaped down the ledge, we were confronted by another group of Dream Eaters.

_"They just keep coming!"_ I mouthed.

Kuma Panda took off first, making a b-line straight through the Dream Eaters. I followed behind, swinging my Keyblade at them and making the sound of drums pounding, sometimes sounding like a harp, as well.

We continued through the scenery, observing everything and making sure the Sound Idea wasn't hidden anywhere.

As I followed the path, I noticed dark walls hanging around with lightning shooting from them. I decided it probably would be best if they weren't touched...

We climbed stairs, which lead to more of a spring-time area. The trees were greener and flowers bloomed just about everywhere.

We followed a dirt path and made it to a ledge. The Sound Idea was there! I walked quickly to grab it, but a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"So easily you sink into the depths of slumber." He said.

I turned around to face whoever had said that. My eyes widened as I noticed it was the boy who had been following me all this time.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I didn't know what I was more surprised about, the fact I could talk, or that the man in the cloak was back.

I summoned my Keyblade just in case he wanted to try anything funny. But he simply looked away from me and held his hand out as to say _"Put that away" _.

"Beautiful world, isn't it?" He asked, gazing at the flower petals and the land. "Almost like a dream."

"Why are you following me around?" I asked.

"You really haven't caught on? Or are you just assuming it's all part of your little 'test'? I'm not part of the dream. And if you thought I was...then you're softer than they say." He said, catching a flower petal in his hand.

"What?" I gaped.

"But...this will all be over soon." He said darkly, turning to leave.

"Just who are you people?" I demanded.

"Sleep on and we will meet again." He continued to walk.

"Hey!" I shouted. But a gust of wind brought flower petals in front of my vision. He then disappeared right before my eyes.

"What does that mean?" I wondered aloud. But a bright light caught my attention. The Sound Idea was shining brightly, and willed itself towards me. I felt an odd sensation throughout my body as it came in contact, causing me to glow. I smiled as I examined myself, watching the glow slowly fade. I nodded as I knew what I had to do next. Bring it to the king.

* * *

I was back at the tower, Mickey's status hadn't changed a bit. I held out my hand and watched as the Sound Idea reappeared in front of us.

"Thank you, Sora." Said Mickey. "I can tell you found us a Sound Idea. Well, I guess we should try and put it to work."

I summoned my Keyblade and started conducting the Sound Idea. It began shining brightly and making faint music. The light then transferred to the music book.

"That's strange...Is one Sound Idea not enough?" Mickey asked.

"Don't worry." I said, placing my hand to my chest. Riku would help us. "I've got a friend out there who will help. He's always picking up the slack for me."

Just then, another Sound Idea appeared next to mine and began to glow. I began conducting again, bringing a beautiful harmony that reminded me of home. The two Sound Ideas began spinning around each other.

"Wow!" Mickey exclaimed. "The sounds are all joining together to make even more powerful music!"

The light then pushed the darkness away from the book. But the music didn't stop, though I stopped conducting.

"Yeah. Two forces are better than one. Right, Riku?" I walked up to the music book. "Okay. Can I get in there to fight that thing now?"

"Yes. But Sora-"

"I'll be fine! See ya in a jiff."

I aimed my Keyblade at the music. I watched as musical notes filled the room. But then, a storm cloud emerged, and I found myself lost within it.

When I came back to my senses, I was outside on a pillar. I looked around and saw Spellican headed my way. He signaled me to follow him, then flew away. I scowled a bit, this guy was annoying.

Spellican left a trail after himself, which I jumped on and skidded after him. I urged my feet to go faster. But I was stopped as Spellican sent purple bubbles at me. "Not fair!" I shouted at him. But he just taunted me and kept going. My chest began to boil. "That's it!"

I skidded as fast as possible, catching up with the stupid Nightmare, which glanced back more often.

I then jumped into the air and tipped Spellican off of his broom, this caused everything around me to shift.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

We reappeared in some different dimension. Spellican merely squawked and taunted me. I looked at my surroundings and noticed Meow-Wow and Kuma Panda were back.

"I've had it with you!" I shouted at the hyper active Nightmare, who was gliding around like nothing was going on.

I glided after him and swung my Keyblade, knocking him to the ground. He then decided to summon a sword-saber thing.

"Whoa...how did you-" I was cut off by a shrill taunt of the Nightmare. I then realized he was about to swing. I gasped as I watched the blade come down. But something made my body jerk out of the way.

"Kuma!" I shouted as we both fell over on the ground. Spellican simply threw a hissy fit and appeared on the other side of the arena.

"Nice one!" I said, patting my Spirit on the back.

The three of us hunted Spellican down. As I landed an attack on Spellican, he had hit me at the same time, sending us both flying back. I hit the ground with a thud. Spellican was tougher than I had expected.

"Curaga!" I called out, bringing me and my Spirits to full health.

The battle raged on like this for hours on end. When suddenly, he leaped back into the air and summoned his broomstick. Next thing I knew, I was following his trail again.

"What is the point of all this?" I panted, picking up speed.

Spellican just chuckled to himself and moved even more quickly. When I got close enough, Spellican tried to toss a row of bubbles at me. But this time, I grabbed on to his broom stick, sending us crashing down to the ground.

I watched as Spellican slowly faded away. Then he was gone. Finally. So that must mean the others in Traverse Town are safe now...

Kuma Panda had decided to stay in this world, he'd taken quite a liking to it. And I didn't mind. I waved him Goodbye, and prepared to leave.

The area around me then morphed back into the Tower. Music still filled the air. And Mickey was back to normal. He danced happily on the table and removed the hat he was wearing.

"Thanks, Sora!" He said. "Don't know what I woulda done without ya!" Mickey held a hand out to me. I grinned and took his hand in mine, shaking twice. But Mickey quickly let go in surprise.

"Oh no! The water!" He shouted. "I'm in big trouble if I don't fetch it!"

Mickey ran to the door in a hurry. But he stopped before opening it and turned to face me again. "See ya real soon, Sora!"

"Yeah. You know it."

He then left me on my own.

I heard a noise. It came from about the hat Mickey had been wearing. I looked to see a Keyhole. I guess this was the end of my test. I summoned my Keyblade and aimed it at the bright light. It was time to head home!

* * *

Everybody sat in silence. Goofy's eyes trailed the room, looking back and forth between Yen Sid and the king. As well as Donald, who did the same.

Mickey finally broke the silence. "Master Yen Sid. Gosh, do ya think he'll be able to do it?"

"It's clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin and the three good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more...temporally flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns." Said Yen Sid, stroking his beard.

"Oh..But what about Sora and Riku?"

"Well, if we are running on the assumption Xehanort knew what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there-back in the very place and time when the Destiny Islands were lost to darkness. Otherwise, Sora and Riku would have been beyond his reach."

Goofy began to think harshly, bringing his hand to his head.

"Gee, do you really think it's possible Xehanort could have planned things that far in advance?" Asked Mickey.

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not." Said Yen Sid.

"But what if he did the same thing as Sora and Riku did, and he jumped through time?" Asked Goofy.

"For that to work, a version of himself would have had to exist at both source and destination. Not even Xehanort can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time." Yen Sid said.

Mickey gasped in horror. "Oh... Oh no. I remember-Xehanort did give up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Riku."

Yen Sid's eyes popped wide open in shock. "No! It cannot be. Could he be that cunning, possess that kind of foresight?"

"If it's all right with you, can I go help Sora and Riku out?" Asked Mickey.

"How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go?" Yen Sid asked.

"If Xehanort really is behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach 'em. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way. That's something Master Aqua told me once." Said Mickey.

Yen Sid nodded.

"King Mickey..." Said Donald.

"We're goin' too." Goofy said, finishing what Donald was going to say.

"Aw fellas, you're my best pals. But this time, I really do need to go it alone. The dangers are greater than anything we've ever faced before. If something were to happen to Sora and Riku and me-why, you'll be the only ones left to keep this world safe." Said Mickey.

Donald and Goofy sighed in defeat.

"Mickey, I was not able to locate Sora, but I sense Riku's presence in the realm between. Trust your heart, and I know you will find him." said Yen Sid.

"Thank you." Mickey said. "I promise I'll bring them both back safe and sound."


	9. Chapter IX: The World That Never Was (1)

**Chapter IX: The World That Never Was (Part I)**

I was falling once more. Buildings floating around in mid-air. Which I guess was pretty odd. In the distance I heard a faint buzzing noise. I looked behind me to see a large bee swoop past me.

"Get back here!" I shouted as I dove even quicker after the Nightmare. Queen Buzzerfly.

Of course she wasn't alone. She never really was. I rolled my body out of the way of four smaller Dream Eaters just before they swooped in front of her. I quickly grabbed one of them and held it in front of myself just as Queen Buzzerfly released some kind of pollen. Then I threw the Dream Eater stinger first into the jewel on Queen Buzzerfly's forehead.

She panicked and spun around, revealing three gems on her back.

"Here we go!" I shouted to myself, plunging in and destroying one of them. I brought my Keyblade back up and destroying the one right next to it. I rolled around and destroyed the last of them. I watched as the Nightmare squirmed away and out of sight.

"Yes!" I boasted in victory. I raised my fist up high and grinned, letting myself fall through the portal.

* * *

When my eyes popped open, my surroundings were not what I expected. I was gliding through the air in a world I've seen before. Tall buildings covered just about ever corner. And it was dark out, but the buildings around me kept it lit.

I let myself glide down to the ground, catching myself on the road. As I regained my balance, the realization hit me.

"Wait, isn't this..." My eyes trailed to the tall tower in front of me. "Is the Organization's world sleeping too? No, it can't be." I said quietly to myself. I raised my hands up and began counting my fingers. "I know I definitely found the seven Keyholes already. So, I've gotta be awake again and in the real world. But why here?"

A voice startled me. "Aw, what's the matter, sleepyhead?"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I shouted to the stranger.

"We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here. But it looks as if it's gonna pay off." He said.

I heard a noise. Something like a...a...I turned my head to look where the noise was coming from. My eyes widened at the red glowing laser heading my way. I reflexively jumped out of the way and looked to where it came from.

A silhouette jumped down. I quickly looked him up and down. It was-it was...Xigbar.

"You're part of this?" I gasped.

"Hey. Let's hit these plot points in order, Sora...Roxas. First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. 'Why am I here, not back home?' The answer's simple. We brought you to this place! Hijacked your little slumber party before it started. And ever since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides." He explained.

"Before it started?" I gasped as I remembered. "The man in the robe! And so that guy in the black coat, and Xemnas..."

"Bingo. You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a Sleeping World, only because a past version of you already existed there. And I can see, in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy." He continued, walking closer to me, making me more uncomfortable. I leaned back, trying to get my distance. "Yup, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now."

"That's ridiculous!" I blurted out.

"It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, right? Well, test this-how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home? You are not gonna wake up, okay? Look-there's no real versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us, and this."

"I see. Fair enough." I said, summoning my Keyblade. "So what? At least I know who to blame for it!"

"Ooh, I see you've still got that angry look down. But, here is where I tag out. I got just a few more hoops I gotta jump through."

And with that, he was gone. I gasped, staring blankly at where he had just been. I looked around frantically. If this was a trap, then I wasn't alone.

I looked up to see Xigbar grinning down at me. I quickly raised my arm over my face to shield whatever was coming my way. I heard the shots all around me, but none of them actually hit.

I looked around to see a group of people in hoods all around. But one stood out the most.

"Come with me." He said, holding out his hand. My head fogged a bit as I saw a vision of Riku, that day on the islands.

My eyes became heavy, and everything around became a blur.

"What?" I breathed, bringing my hand to my head. I turned my gaze to Xigbar, who grinned a bit.

"Pleasant dreams, kiddo."

Everything went dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a bright light overhead. I used my hand to block out the rays of the sun. Wait-I was on a beach! I sat up quickly and looked around. It wasn't just any beach, it was the Destiny Islands!

My eyes trailed to a man standing in front of me. His hair was silver and he wore mostly black. Another figure appeared to his side. The guy in the robe I'd seen before.

"Yes. This is where it started." Said a voice to my left. I looked over to the man who'd said it. It was the guy in the cloak that had followed me everywhere. "At this point, I still had no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That is Xehanort reduced to just a heart-the being you and your friends called 'Ansem.'"

I looked over to get a better view of what was happening. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw him standing over me. "Whoa!"

My head became foggy just by looking at him, and everything went black again.

* * *

When I came to my senses, I was still on the islands, just a different spot. I looked to see the robed man entering the secret cave.

"Him..." I thought out loud.

I jumped a bit at the boy who ran after him. "Is that..."

"Yes. The point in time that Xigbar mentioned."

"Me, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness."

"To move through time, you must leave your body behind. Ansem first sent me on my way, and then placed himself here when the time was right. That is what set all these events in motion."

"What are you saying? That he knew everything that would happen?"

"No, not everything. But remember, Ansem possessed Riku and saw his experiences in real time."

"So? That could only tell him so much. How did he know I would be here today?

"Simple."

The ground around me shook. I instantly turned my focus to the cave entrance. A girl swept out of it.

"Kairi!" I called to her, opening my arms to grab her. She disappeared, leaving me empty handed. My vision became blurred. I shouted in frustration as I collapsed again.

* * *

I looked to the ground below me. I was floating downwards.

"What is..." I looked around to see a bunch of mes falling as well. My gaze shifted back to the ground below. I prepared to land, softly bringing myself back into focus. I looked up once again to see my selves doing all kinds of stuff. Walking, jumping, running, falling over...

"You've been here many times. Your first journey...your voyage through memories...in the datascape...in your dreams...Relived again and again...like déjà vu."

I turned my head to see Mickey running down the steps. "King Mickey?" I questioned, watching him disappear. Somebody then appeared in front of me. I gasped and jumped a bit. Somebody else was there too. Donald and Goofy! Goofy pointed to the sky. I looked up to see a star flash, then disappear. I looked back down to see they were gone. I scanned the area to see them walking up the stairs with Pluto.

"Donald! Goofy!" I called to them. I pushed myself forward, chasing after them. I rounded a corner to see they were gone. Pluto then ran past me. "Pluto!" I shouted. But he didn't hear. He just kept running. I began chasing him back down the steps, he disappeared through the gate.

"Sora!" A voice shouted.

I pushed on the doors, but my vision blurred, and everything went dark.

* * *

I came back to my senses almost immediately. I was back in The World That Never Was. It looked strange, though...

"Huh? Am I back?" I asked to myself.

A group of people ran passed.

"Wait, Your Majesty! Donald! Goofy!" I called to them, reaching out. I noticed that I was back in my normal clothes. So I had to be awake, right?

I cocked my head to the side. Didn't they hear me? I forced my legs forward, chasing after them. I turned a corner and saw somebody, who didn't happen to be the King, Donald or Goofy...

The girl wore a white dress, with her blonde hair placed on her right shoulder.

"Naminé, is that you?" I asked in surprise.

She turned her head to look at me. She looked kind of...sad... She turned away from me and began running up the stairs.

"Wait! Naminé!" I pleaded, running after her. I couldn't let her go too. I snatched her hand, forcing her to stop.

"I've got a message for you. I meant to tell you once this was all over." I said.

She slowly turned to face me, except, she wasn't Naminé... Her hair was black, and she kind of looked like Kairi.

"Huh? Who are...you?" I asked. A feeling of sadness flooded my emotions. I felt something warm roll down my cheek. I lifted my hand to feel what it was. I gasped a bit. A tear?

"Wh-why am I.."

I felt her hand yank itself loose from my grip.

"Hey, wait!" I begged, my hand reaching for nothing.

"You've gotta wake up..." Said the voice again.

I watched as the girl became translucent. Then she disappeared...

I was left on my own. Why was I feeling these emotions? Who was she? I brought my hand to my head. This wasn't fair. I don't understand.

I sighed in an attempt to compose myself. I had to keep going.

As I walked, the only noises I heard was the sound of my feet hitting the ground in a rhythmic pattern, along with the sounds of Meow-Wow panting. It brushed against my leg comfortingly. I smiled a bit.

"Thanks."

I turned a corner and was met with a group of Dream Eaters. My reflexes launched me back and I summoned my Keyblade.

"Bring it!" I shouted.

Instead of running at the Dream Eaters, I worked my way around and latched onto a light post. I swung as fast as I could and let go, cutting through the group in one sweep.

"So long!"

I continued walking down the path when I realized something was wrong. There was a building in the way, and no way around it.

"What?" I asked out loud. I walked towards the building, pressing my hand to it. "Where do I go now?"

I heard Meow-Wow bark loudly at the wall. Did it find something? I looked as it scratched the wall, leaving deep claw marks.

This wasn't right, Meow-Wow didn't have claws sharp enough to do that to the wall. I took another look at the tall stature, summoning my Keyblade.

"Let's do this."

As I ran at the wall, something felt different, like I wasn't alone. I glanced quickly to my side just before I jumped. Was that-?

My arm jerked almost on its own, making large slices through the building. When I landed back on my own two feet, I looked back to my side.

"Riku...Riku's with us, Meow-Wow!" I said, smiling a bit.

I picked Meow-Wow off of the ground and place it on the now short building, which worked as a bridge. Then I reached up and pulled myself on.

I ran across and leaped off of the other side. I landed perfectly on the ground, but toppled over as I felt the ground move beneath me.

"Wha-whoa!" I yelped as the platform shot upwards. I lost contact with the ground as the building sunk once more.

I heard a loud bark when I landed on the ground. I looked at Meow-Wow, who looked as though it wanted to do that again. My body jerked a bit as I started laughing.

"One more time, I guess."

Meow-Wow and I jumped on the platform together, causing it to spring up. I grabbed Meow-Wow in mid air so it wouldn't get hurt during the fall.

We both landed safely and continued on. I walked up a staircase to yet another enlarged wall. I then summoned my Keyblade and ran at it. Hastily, I looked to my side to get a glimpse of Riku. I grinned a bit as I saw his transparent form running next to me.

My feet left the ground and I swung at the building, shattering it.

The building now made a stair case of its own. I began climbing the stares, looking at my surroundings. It looked like a greenish-blue color all around. As I stepped on a discolored step, Meow-Wow and I were launched into the air again. My stomach turned a bit as we were left in the air. Then I saw there was another platform right next to us.

I quickly scooped Meow-Wow up and held it close and I grabbed hold of the next platform. The platform jerked up quickly, so all I could do was hold tight. I felt all the pressure of the air fall on me. But then, the rise suddenly stopped, shooting us up onto solid ground near the platform.

"Thank goodness that's over." I said dizzily.

Meow-Wow barked at me loudly, making me look up. My eyes widened.

"I have to jump all the way down!?" I exclaimed loudly. My voice rang through the city multiple times.

"I mean-uh-no match for the Keybearer!" a said, lowering my voice to cover up what I had just said. "Let's go, Meow-Wow!"

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and jumped off the tall tower. Though, my feet landed a lot sooner then expected.

"Huh?"

I looked down to see a platform had risen and caught us as we jumped. This place was full of surprises!

We walked quietly down the streets. It was pretty eery around here.

My eyes widened as I saw a cloaked figure in front of me. I ran to it.

"C'mon, wait up. Who are you?" I asked.

The figure removed his hood and turned to face me. His hair was blond and spiked, and his eyes were blue. He remained silent, with a smile pressed on his lips.

"You're...Roxas." I stuttered. "How can you be here? Am I dreaming?"

Roxas shook his head a little. But still, he said nothing.

"C'mon, say something." I urged.

"This could have been the other way around." He said, staring in my eyes.

"Huh?"

"But it really has to be you."

"What do you mean?"

"There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I felt."

I sighed, sadness coming over me.

I shook my head. "No. Roxas, you're you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person."

Roxas looked shocked for a bit, but then he smiled.

"Sora, see? That's why it has to be you."

He began walking closer to me, I didn't know how to react. Then I felt him take my hands in his.

I gasped as I began seeing everything. So many emotions began to flood that I couldn't react. My body became paralyzed as images flashed before me. Images of Roxas's life. His feelings. And yet, I could still feel him smiling at me.

As the last image flickered, I was left standing there. What I just saw, Roxas's memories, I couldn't explain them. His life was so unfair...

All I could do was hold back the tears, the anger, and the confusion. Roxas was no longer there, and my clothes had returned to their dream state. I was alone, and empty handed.

"Not again." I said weakly. "Did they cause all this pain?"

My fists clenched in anger.

"What do you want me to see?" I screamed into the sky.

A muffled voice rang throughout the sky.

_"Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from."_

I dropped my fists and looked at the ground helplessly. But I had to keep going. I brought myself upright and stared at the path ahead of me.

The scenery began to make rapid changes. A wall of towers had sprouted in front of me. It seemed like they were everywhere.

I took a few steps back, bring my Keyblade to my hand. Then I ran forward. The feeling of Riku being near brought comfort to my heart. I lunged and took out the tower.

Now, all I could do was keep moving. I fought battle after battle as I wandered endlessly.

* * *

"Cure!" I panted as I made it to a safe point. I looked at the path ahead of me as I stepped on uneven ground. I looked back down at my clothes.

"Huh?"

They were back to their normal state. Was I awake now?

I looked back at the path. Two figures were walking away from me. Were they who I thought they were?

My feet began to drag me forward in glee, a smile formed on my face.

"Riku, Kairi, I found you!" I shouted. They stopped walking. I took a break and began to pant.

They turned slowly and smiled at me. But something was...off...

"Huh?" I gasped.

It wasn't Riku and Kairi. It was two other people. A girl and a boy. The girl had short blue hair, and the man had spiky, brown hair. And he was broad in stature.

"Who..." I questioned, staring at the unfamiliar faces.

"Ven." Said the boy.

"Ven." The girl repeated with a smile on her face.

I no longer felt like myself, nor did I look like myself. But through the confusion, I felt comfort.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Huh?"

They both held their hands out to me. I backed away at first, but I also found myself reaching out to them. But then they began to blur. I jolted back, not knowing what to do anymore.

They then turned and began to walk away from me. But then, their bodies turned back into Riku and Kairi's.

My eyes widened. I was myself again. And I couldn't let them get away. I began to run forward, but I felt heavy. My legs refused to move forward, and it only got worse with each step.

"What is going on?" I asked out loud. My body felt like led.

All I could do was move forward, though it was difficult. I pushed with all my might to go faster but I couldn't.

_"Sora! Don't! You've gotta wake up! Sora!"_

I thought I'd heard Riku's voice. But he was clearly in front of me. If I stopped now, I'd be lost.

Their figures slowly began to disappear. And I panicked. They couldn't leave me here! Not now!

"Wait!" I begged, pushing myself as hard as possible. I reached out to where they had once been.

But then, a light flickered in front of me. It began to shine brighter and brighter, until I was engulfed in it.

_I remember..._

I was running on the beach with Riku. And there was the girl with blue hair. We'd met her before, and she was very sweet. I can't remember details, but her smile clouded my mind. But it began to fog up, and she disappeared.

"What..."

Ansem had appeared before me. He began to turn around. But when his eyes met with mine, I felt a force jerk my body out of the memory. I let out a yelp as things became a blur.


	10. Chapter X: The World That Never Was (2)

**Chapter X: The World That Never Was (Part 2)**

I felt myself falling again. Was I traveling to another world? The only differences I felt were that I was falling faster and it wasn't so lighthearted.

My feet pounded into the ground in a flash of light. I couldn't see anything as my body lurched forward.

"Oopsy-daisy," Came a familiar voice. "Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, and he almost woke you up."

I looked up to see Xigbar. I began to stand up. "So then, all that stuff I just saw- did you put that in my head?"

"No. That wasn't 'stuff,' it was a dream. The falling asleep part was definitely our bad. But we can't put stuff in your head. Hey, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue."

I dropped my head as I began to think.

"Well...my heart was aching." I said slowly. "That's why I kept going."

"Oh... Thank you, Sora's heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time."

I became frustrated with him. But it did make me realize something.

"You know, right, because you all have hearts! Axel and Roxas and Naminè, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and...they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to cry."

Xigbar laughed, "It's about time you've noticed."

"Indeed. A heart is never lost for good," A deep voice said from behind me. "There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement."

I turned around and faced him. It was Xemnas!  
"Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind and convince it to renounce its sense of self. But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times it takes. And so I knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation.

I placed my hand over my heart. Rage had began to boil. "Why, then? Why did you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts?"

"Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason- round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. Translation-they were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort."

"Make more Xehanorts? You tricked your friends to... But you-aren't you scared of just turning into someone else?"

Xigbar raised his head and grinned maliciously, raising his golden eye. "Me? I'm already half Xehanort."

I stared into his eye. "That's nuts..."

"However- through weakness of body...weakness of will...or weakness of trust- most of the original members we had chosen for the Organization were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected."

I gritted my teeth as I listened.

"We have learned of the heart's folly, we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proven to be a worthy closing assignment for the Organization.

"Just stop it!" I blurted out. "You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not!"

I summoned my Keyblade, I knew it was time to finish this. "Hearts are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them- they're what ties us together even when we're apart! They're what...make me strong."

"Duh!" Xigbar exclaimed from behind me. I wheeled around to look at him. "You're strong because of the ties you have with other people. As if the Keyblade would choose a wimp like you. But no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future once you side with us."

I sighed as I looked to my Keyblade. "I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger- the people it did choose."

Xigbar gasped, and I knew what was behind me. They were always there. "My friends. They are my power!"

"Those are just words. You've lost. Fine. See where your power gets you here. Xemnas! He's all yours," he said before disappearing.

I turned to face Xemnas, who looked undisturbed. He slowly raised his hands above his head. All of a sudden, the ground beneath me began to shake and two buildings floated behind Xemnas. I clutched my Keyblade and stared right at him.

"As your flesh bears the sigil so your name shall be known as that...of a recusant." He said.

I didn't quite understand what that mean, but I didn't care. The buildings came crashing down a few feet before me. I ran past them and straight to Xemnas. I leaped into the air and slashed him across the chest before landing on the ground swiftly. I turned around to see his weapon drawn to me; I leaped back as I could feel the wind from the saber graze across me gently, but I wasn't hurt. I swung at him again, and I was startled to feel myself being forced back. He had summoned some kind of force field around himself. Frustrated, I threw my Keyblade at him, throwing him back as it returned to me.

"Take that!" I yelled.

He growled and came at me again. I raised my Keyblade and felt the force of his blow. I felt my legs sink a bit before his weight came off of me. I quickly rebounded and attacked him again. He disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" I gasped.

I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell forward. I turned my head to see him standing over me.

"Cure!" I yelled quickly as I felt my bruises disappear. I rolled away and turned. He was just standing there.

"Huh?"

I then saw it. All four force fields around me. Before I could see what his plan was, I jumped out of the trap. Xemnas began to shoot at me as I ran. I looked back to see a black ball, then Xemnas popping out. I quickly rolled and dodged the bullets. I got back up and saw him standing again.

We both leaped into the air at the same time and began to fight again. I swung repeatedly, knocking him back down. He got back up and spun around me, making a circle of bullets. I jumped into the air as they all collided. I attacked as he disappeared behind me. I then turned and knocked him back.

In a flash, Xemnas was back at the other end of the field. Buildings began to rise around him. I ran forward as the weight of them falling shook the whole ground. My eyes widened as a building landed right before my feet, sending the ground away.

Somehow I began to fly. Xemnas sent more buildings into the air.

"This is really getting old!" I yelled to him.

One of the buildings came before me. I split it in half and somehow landed back on the ground.

Xemnas immediately began shooting at me again. I ran straight to him and hit him multiple times, knocking him on the ground.

He raised his saber at me. I quickly knocked it out of his hand and began to pant. Xemnas began to float away. He was covered in darkness. Then, he disappeared.

I dropped to the ground. I was so tired. I turned my head when I heard a noise. I looked over and saw the man with silver hair again.

"You...again." I panted.

"You just make it too easy." He said. "I know you think you've won, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber, and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to the world above."

"What do you mean?"

"We told you. It was not the Sleeping Keyholes that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof."

I reached for my chest and glanced at the white X on my shirt.  
"What?"

"See? That sigil, the X, it tells us where you are at all times. You had wondered aloud before- why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, Sora. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you- the thirteenth dark vessel."

"Why...I..."

"Why was it assured you would come here today? Because I followed my destined path, and I'm here looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable. Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Sora, as our thirteenth member. These facts cannot be changed."

"What's...gonna happen..." I asked slowly. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness.

"I have now told you all that I know. We are all here, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I will return to my own time, and grow into the man who becomes all these others. While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Still, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world."

I stared helplessly as I saw my body slowly be consumed by darkness.  
"Riku..."  
"Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Goodnight, Sora."

With a wave of his hand, everything went dark.

I felt my body slowly falling. I felt as though I recognized this place. A heart was following me, and it seemed so familiar... I thought my body would be consumed by darkness, but the heart stayed with me. It began to glow, and armor appeared on me. Protecting me from the darkness. I landed gently on a platform and was left there alone...

Somehow...I was aware of everything that was happening, but I was unable to move. I knew I was sleeping, but I don't know how I could sense everything.

My body was set in a chair in some kind of white room... It was very quiet in there.

I'm not sure how long I was there. Time seemed distant to me. It could have been hours or even days.

"Sora!" I heard a familiar voice call. It was Riku! I know it was! He came to save me! And he was okay!

As I thought things were going well, I heard him being thrown back. That man must have come back!

"Hands off my new vessel," He said.

"'Vessel'?" Riku asked.

"Yes. We originally had our sights set on you. But, you developed a certain...resistance to darkness. So we did what the Keyblade did, and moved down the list. Roxas...now there was a worthy candidate. But, unfortunately, he became too aware of himself, and returned to Sora. Organization XIII's true goal is to divide Xehanort's heart among thirteen vessels. Thanks to you and Sora, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task. But, we managed to make up the difference. And now, Sora, the thirteenth vessel, is within our grasp."

"Thirteen...Xehanorts?" Riku asked. Then he gasped as I heard the members begin to take their seats. "What is..."

"The real Organization XIII."  
"The Organization?"

"I am Xehanort from the most distant past," He said. So he was Xehanort! "My future self gave me a task- to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today."

"From the past?"

"There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen."

"What have you done?"

"My most future self will arrive soon. Then, time for all of us will return to normal, and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that."

All of a sudden, I heard Riku gasp again. I then heard something like an explosion.

"Stopza!" Yelled a familiar voice. Could it be- "I'm glad I'm not too late."

"Mickey!" Gasped Riku.

I was so glad to hear Mickey come around. But how could he have gotten all the way over here?

"Just grab Sora so we can go! I can't stop them for long."

"Okay!"

As I thought everything would be okay; I heard Mickey cry out.

"Mickey!" Riku called out.

"I said, hands off!" The younger Xehanort exclaimed angrily.

"How can you be moving?" Riku asked.

I then heard him summon a Keyblade.

"Oh no. Are you..." Mickey trailed off.

"Be gone." Said Xehanort.

Both Riku and Xehanort had disappeared, and I was left to wonder what would happen to Riku.

Mickey and I sat there for what was only about a couple of minutes before Riku came back.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Asked Mikey.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mickey." Said Riku.

That's when I realized time went back to normal.

"Master Xehanort!" Exclaimed Mickey. "We were right about you!"

"All of this was decided. My twelve selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight." Said an old but strong voice. I could only guess it was Xehanort.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mickey.

"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the _x_-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the 'Keyblade War.' The violent clash shattered the _x_-blade into twenty pieces- seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the_ x_-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now."

"What you did back then- your mistakes- changed the destinies of three of my friends!" Mickey snapped.

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade... the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend... and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."

"I couldn't find a way to save 'em. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart."

"Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"But you failed. Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts," Riku cut in.

"Yes, he did. That dull, ordinary boy- a Keyblade wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions- the seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness." I could feel Xehanort's gaze fall upon me.

"Seven guardians of light? Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me and Riku and Sora. And there's my three missing friends, that's six. Then the seventh would be... That means...the thirteen seekers of darkness..." Mikey trailed off.

"Yes, little king. Perceptive. But Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you three guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek-"

"The _x_-blade!" Both Mickey and Xehanort said in unison.

"But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!"

I felt the chair that I was sitting on begin to rise. A certain panic began to build up inside of me. What would happen to me? What would happen to the others? Would I know what is happening anymore?

"No!" Mickey shouted, starting to run.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, joining Mickey.

Xemnas pinned Mickey to a wall as Ansem knocked Riku to the floor. I wanted to help them. But I just...

That's when I heard it, Xehanort's heart was headed towards me. But then something happened- it stopped!

"He made it!" Mickey exclaimed.

"You!" Xemnas said.

My body was quickly lifted in all of the commotion. It also felt surprisingly warm.

"Axel!" Braig shouted, pounding his chair.

"Axel? Please. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

I have never been happier to have Ax- I mean- Lea around before.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!"

"What now, you old coot?" Xigbar asked Xehanort, completely furious. "Our time is up!"

All of a sudden, I felt my body jerk in Lea's arm and I heard the sound of metal against metal.

"Isa!" Lea gasped.

Whoever Isa was didn't say anything, and Lea jumped down off of the chair. I then heard Mickey and Riku escape.

"Why are you here, Axel?" Riku asked.

"No, I told you my name's- Agh, whatever, Axel, fine. Now let's get outta here!" Said Axel in a hurry.

"Right!" Mickey said.

Axel jumped back as something grabbed Riku and Mickey. I couldn't see what it was, but it didn't sound human.

I then heard screaming. No, it definitely wasn't Riku or Mickey...

Something freed Mickey and Riku, and I'm pretty sure I knew who it was. Or, who _they_ were.

"Were we supposed to do that?" Asked Donald.

"I think so," Goofy replied.

"Goofy, Donald! You saved us!" said Mickey happily.

"We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!"

And with that, the room was quiet once more.


	11. Chapter XI: The Mysterious Tower

**Chapter XI: The Mysterious Tower**

It was very quiet in Yen Sid's tower. Even though everybody seemed in a bad mood, I was just happy that everyone was back safely. I felt as my body was set against a wall gently.

"Seven lights, thirteen darknesses...Master Xehanort has been busy," said Yen Sid.

Donald and Goofy sighed.

"Aww, Sora. Don't tell me your heart's sleeping, too," said Mickey glumly. I didn't understand. What did he mean by "too?"

"No, Mickey. This affliction is not the same," Yen Sid stated.

"Can we do anything for him?" asked Riku.

"In your Mark of Mastery exam, you were to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep. Riku, you unlocked those Keyholes from within Sora's dreams. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to awaken Sora's heart."

"You want him to dive back into Sora's sleep?" asked Mickey, "But master, Sora's heart is down in the darkest abyss. If Riku's not careful, he might just get trapped down there with him. No...I'll go instead."

"And perhaps you may even succeed, Mickey. But there is no denying Riku stands the better chance, having dived into Sora's heart as long as he has," explained Yen Sid.

The room became silent. I definitely didn't want Riku to get lost with me. But I had faith in him – he can do anything!

"Mickey... I really appreciate it. But...I'll go wake Sora up," said Riku.

"Riku," Mickey started.

"Look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong- like there's nothing to even worry about." said Riku. I could have sworn a felt myself smile. "He's always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go take a nap on the beach. You see, it's my job to keep him on his toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test? I'm doing it for me, too. Sora saved me once. And...I heard him call my name. He needs me."

"There's something real strong that bonds us to each other. Even in the darkness, you can reach him. All you gotta do is follow that connection!" said Mickey.

"Gee, we're all connected to Sora!" Goofy said.

"You said it!" Donald agreed.

"And if the darkness gets ya, I promise I'll bail you out. 'Dark Rescue' is my middle name." said Lea.

I felt so happy listening to them. I felt like I was there with them. Although, I always knew they were with me.

"Guys, thank you. Sora and I will be back soon." said Riku. I heard him summon his Keyblade. Then I felt an overwhelming warmth consume me.

Although I could hear and know what was going on in the outside world, I was still in the darkness. I felt Riku with me, though.

"This abyss... Am I in Sora's dream?" I heard him ask.

That's when I felt the armor covering me begin to move on its own, rising to meet Riku. And that's when I saw him, he looked confused. I wanted to tell him to run as a Keyblade appeared in my hand.

"What?" he gasped.

My body began to run at him, turning the darkness into a white color as Riku blocked the armor. I then began to fly around the field, running into Riku and knocking him over. I wanted to yell out to him. As I hit the ground, the field became dark again.

Riku swung at me, knocking me back multiple times. I didn't feel it much, though. I was covered in evil armor, after all.

"Fire!" He shouted as a flame headed my way. The armor stumbled. Then the field became white again as my body rocketed around. Riku rolled around, dodging the blows effortlessly.

My body hit the ground again, attacking Riku mercilessly. He then ran back and cured himself. As I felt myself lurch forward, he held up his Keyblade and blocked me. He then swung again, knocking me back onto the ground. The armor instantly got up, ready to strike. When Riku jumped to hit again, it became dark and the armor rolled out of the way. Riku turned around to face me, a look of determination clearly shown on his face.

He leaped off of the ground and slammed the armor down once more. He began to swing repeatedly. He wouldn't stop until the armor backed up. He quickly healed himself as I felt the armor raise my Keyblade above our head. A ball of darkness began to form. Riku started to glow and raised himself into the air at the same time as me.

We instantly began to fly at each other, bouncing off what seemed to be walls. We came at each other repeatedly, refusing to quit.

"Take this!" Riku shouted as the armor fell on the ground. He slammed straight down in a beam of light. Things began to become fuzzy. I felt dizzy.

That's when the armor cracked. It shattered as I felt myself drop. I wanted to thank Riku and go with him, but I couldn't stand. Everything was so blurred. I fell to the ground helplessly.

"Sora!" I heard Riku call to me.

He grabbed at my arms as the darkness began to consume my body. I knew he would find me, though. He would always find me.

I began to float in the darkness once more.

"I'll find you, Sora," I heard Riku's voice echo.

After a while, I heard him speak again. "Roxas?" He asked.

"What is it that you're so afraid of?" asked Roxas.

There was a slight pause.

"Losing something that's important," He said.

He then began to walk around again.

"Roxas?" He asked again. "No, wait..."

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?" asked a voice similar to Roxas's.

"My close friends," said Riku. "What is going on?"

He paused for a while and exclaimed "Sora!"

He ran for a bit before asking "Who are you?"

"Riku. What do you wish?" asked a girl's voice.

"More questions...All right..." He paused and leaned back. "I wish...to recover something important that I lost."

When he said that, everything turned white and I felt myself jerk away from sleep.

I instantly sat up to see everybody staring at me. Everybody looked shocked. Was this real? I looked around my surroundings. I was definitely in Yen Sid's tower. Lea, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Yen Sid were all there. I looked to my side and saw Riku sleeping.

I began to smile at everybody looking at me. "I'm- I'm back!" I shouted, leaping to my feet. Everyone began to smile. It felt great to be back! But still... I looked to Riku again.

"We're glad you're safe!" said Mickey happily.

"Sora!" Shouted Goofy and Donald. They were at a table that had cake and tea.

Lea grinned at me, but Yen Sid's gaze remained the same.

I smiled and ran to the table with Donald and Goofy. There were a pair of goofy glasses laid out on the table.

"Thank you all so much! I just-" I began, but Goofy interrupted.

"We have a lot of cake to share!"

I smiled and put the glasses on. "How do I look?"

Everybody laughed as we dug into some cake. I was so hungry after all that I went through.

I then noticed Donald slowly putting all of the cake onto his plate.

I heard Mickey exclaim something, but I was more focused on Donald.

"Hey, Donald! Come on, you're hogging it all!" I shouted.

"Aw, calm down, Sora, and drink your tea." He said back.

"Gawrsh, it sure is yummy!" said Goofy carelessly.

"Hey!" snapped a familiar voice. I jumped in surprise and turned to see who it was. I quickly tore off my glasses and party hat and smiled. "Riku..." I said slowly. I felt like a bunch of tension had just lifted.

I instantly flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around Riku. "You're safe! Riku!" I shouted, clinging tightly.

I loosened my grip a bit as he began to talk.

"Wait, haven't we got this backwards? And why are you having a tea party?" He asked, looking confused.

I couldn't help but to keep smiling. "You're safe, Riku!" I shouted in joy and hugged him again.

"Ah, never mind. You okay? Feeling all right?" He asked.

I released him from the hug and nodded. "Yeah, I've never been better. I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku. Thanks, everybody!"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and laughed. Mickey nodded and smiled and Lea grinned. Yen Sid began to stroke his beard.

That's when I remembered. "Oh yeah! Did we pass the test?" I asked.

"You preformed truly admirably, both of you," he said.

I looked to Riku and smiled. We both got up and ran to the front of Yen Sid's desk, knocking over some chairs in the process.

Yen Sid cleared his throat after sitting down. "More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend. Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master."

The room was silent. Then it dawned on me, Riku was a Keyblade Master! I instantly smiled and turned to him "Way to go, Riku!" I congratulated, pulling him down closer to me.

"Y-yeah?" he looked unsure.

I lightly bumped him in the chest and said "I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors. This is just so awesome!"

"Gee, Sora, you're kinda acting like it's you that passed." said Goofy.

"I told ya Sora still needed some practice." Donald said casually.

"Hey." I said, looking at Donald.

"Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" asked Riku in disbelief. He looked to me and I nodded reassuringly.

"Congratulations, Riku!" said Mickey as everyone began to gather.

"Thank you, Mickey." Riku said, kneeling down to shake his hand. "I owe it to my friends." He looked at me and I laughed a bit.

"Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat." said Lea.

"What? You wanna be a Keyblade Master?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one." Lea said effortlessly.

I felt my mouth gape open as Riku and I simultaneously exclaimed "YOU!?"

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know, I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand! But I just couldn't get mine to materialize. Must be in the snap of the wrist or something." He held out his hand and a fiery Keyblade appeared.

Now I was really impressed! I stepped forward as we all gasped "WHOA!"

* * *

I stepped out into the front of the tower, looking into the sky.

"Do ya have to go?" asked Goofy.

"Well...I did doze off... I just have some stuff to take care of," I said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Donald.

"Yeah. I won't be long," I replied.

"Be careful," said Mickey.

"Very careful," added Riku.

I looked back and smiled at them. "Right. See ya soon."

I summoned my Keyblade and aimed at a Keyhole in the sky. With a flick of my wrist a beam shot out and I was engulfed in light once more. This time, with no worries.

* * *

I woke up on the hard ground. I quickly looked around, knowing where I was. I was in Traverse Town.

"Good, I was hoping this world was still here." I said out loud to myself. "But where are they?"

I looked around for a bit, but I didn't see anything. I sighed and looked to the ground in defeat.

I heard whimpering. They were here! I gasped and turned around to see Meow-Wow running to me. "There!"

I opened my arms as Meow-Wow leaped into them. I fell backwards onto something soft, laughing in joy as it licked my face. I then looked back to see what I ran into. It was Kuma Panda!

I then saw a musical cat walk to me. I then saw a bat on my other side. Somehow it felt like it belonged to Riku.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

And before I knew it, I was surrounded by Spirits.

"Thanks. You're the best," I said loud enough for all of them to hear.

* * *

Somewhere out there, a boy began to smile.


End file.
